


When Niles Met Daphne Part 1

by iloveromance



Series: When Niles Met Daphne [1]
Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 22,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: The first of eleven installments retelling the love story of Dr. Niles Crane and Daphne Moon in short story AU form, through all 264 episodes.





	1. The Good Son

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: These are short stories about Niles and Daphne that I have rewritten in AU form to have them interact in every single episode (even when they didn't know each other or had no scenes together!) In order to keep the length manageable, there will be 11 parts to this story, one for each season. Ten more of these will follow. Each story represents a season (this one being Season 1) and each episode is a chapter title, told in alternating POV's.

(Niles POV)

Café Nervosa, 10:30 am

"Frasier, I can't thank you enough for taking Dad in like this. I have no doubt that the two of you will become closer than ever."

"Well, it will definitely take some getting used to, but it will be nice to become reacquainted with Dad after all this time. But are you sure you won't reconsider, Niles? Your mansion is much larger than my condo at the Elliot Bay Towers."

Niles chuckled at his older brother's attempt at humor, for they had this very discussion the day before, in this very cafe. Café Nervosa, the place that had become their regular hangout since Frasier had moved back to Seattle from Boston. And it was only fitting that Niles ask Frasier to meet him here when he broke the news about their dad's unfortunate fall in the bathroom.

"Very clever Frasier, which is precisely why I can't possibly take Dad in. He and Maris don't get along at all and the whole arrangement would be a complete disaster!"

Frasier rolled his eyes. "Right… So you were telling me about these angels called Home Health Care Workers?"

"Yes, I'll contact the agency first thing in the morning. Frasier, you won't regret this."

"It's too late for that, Niles. Well, I'm off to the station. It was good seeing you, Niles."

"You too, Frasier."

Niles smiled as he watched his older brother walk out of the café. Their relationship had been rocky since Frasier had moved to Boston, but now that he was back in Seattle, Niles hoped that things would soon change. He turned and headed for the men's room when he unexpectedly collided with someone. After a temporary dissolution, he was able to focus and he gasped in horror. For there in front of him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Dear God, I am so sorry! Are you all right?"

The woman, who had chestnut brown hair and the face of an angel, was wearing a flowered dress. And when she smiled at him it made her even more beautiful. But it was the heavenly scent that wafted from her hair that made his knees weak.

"I'm fine." She said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It was my fault. I never seem to look where I'm going. My head is always in the clouds, according to me brothers."

Niles chuckled. "I doubt that. You seem very intelligent."

She smiled and took his hand, causing him to shiver at her touch. Her skin was smooth as silk. "What a nice man you are, and I'm so sorry for not watching where I was going. Are you all right?"

He opened his mouth to speak but was barely able to form the word. "Yes. I-I'm fine."

"Well, I'm glad. It was nice to meet you, Mister…"

"Oh… Crane… Niles Crane… Um… Doctor Crane, actually. I'm a psychiatrist."

"Oh! That's very nice! Doctors are such wonderful people."

"Thank you, Miss…"

She glanced at her watch and gasped in surprise. "Oh, bloody hell! Me bus is going to be here any minute! I have a job interview and I don't want to be late!"

"I'd be happy to drive you where you need to go."

"That's not necessary and I wouldn't want to impose on you like that. I'll be just fine on me own. I'm sorry to rush off on you like this and it was nice meeting you, Dr. Crane. I hope we can see each other again, although I have a feeling that we'll be seeing a lot of each other! Goodbye!"

She moved past him and ran out the door and he waved absently to her. "Goodbye, Miss…" He couldn't help noticing the way her chestnut hair bounced against the collar of her sweater as she hurried to the sidewalk. And her words resonated in his head.

"I have a feeling that we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

He certainly hoped so.


	2. Space Quest

(Daphne's POV)

Daphne smiled to herself as she folded her exercise table and slipped it into her bag. It had been a good day and she was proud of what she'd been able to accomplish. Mr. Crane was a difficult patient; there was no arguing with that. But her heart went out to him. The poor man was shot in the hip while on duty as a Seattle police officer and was forced to retire.

It must have been so difficult for him, adjusting to a completely different life and losing part of his independence. And she could tell he was going to be one of those patients who were constantly complaining about his exercise routine, but it was for his own good. In time, Daphne hoped that she and the old man would become friends. However, it would take time for a true relationship to develop and she looked forward to many years with the Crane family. Dr. Crane was fussy and a real snob, but the fact that he'd hired her after he seemed reluctant to do so was a dream come true.

The phone rang, bringing her back to the present and she crossed the room to answer it.

"Dr. Crane's residence."

"Um… Oh… Hello. Is Frasier there?"

"I'm sorry he's not here at the moment. May I take a message?"

She had no idea where Frasier actually was, but she hoped he'd finally found his place of seclusion as he called it. She could certainly understand that. She was forever trying to find seclusion from her eight brothers and it was sometimes difficult to find a moment's peace.

It was then that she noticed that the pause in the phone conversation had been much longer than expected and she wondered if the connection had been lost.

"Hello? Are you there?"

"What? Um, yes… I'm sorry. I was just… D-Did you say that Frasier isn't home?"

"That's right. But I'd be happy to take a message. What would you like me to tell him?"

"Could you just have him call me as soon as he can?"

"Certainly, and you are?"

"How rude of me for not identifying myself. I'm his brother."

"Oh! Dr. Crane never told me that he had a brother. I have eight of them myself."

"Eight brothers. Wow, that's …"

"A big family, I know." She finished. "Well, don't worry Mr. Crane. I'll have him call you as soon as he gets back."

"Thank you, Miss…"

Daphne laughed. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Mr. Crane. I'm Daphne Moon, the woman your brother hired to take care of your father."

"Daphne Moon, I look forward to meeting you."

"And you as well, Mr. Crane. Goodbye."

She hung up the phone and smiled. She had no idea that Dr. Crane had a brother, not that she made a point of finding out personal details about her boss's life, but it was strange that this brother was never mentioned. Of course it was quite possible that she just hadn't noticed. Her parents and brother were right; her head was always in the clouds.

But there was something familiar about the voice on the phone… almost as though they had met before. She laughed at the thought. It was her silly psychic powers trying to tell her something again, but there was no way she could have possibly seen this Mr. Crane. Still, there was something about his voice. It was so soft, so warm and so-

The door opened suddenly and she smiled at the sight of her boss. But he didn't return her smile and in fact looked frustrated. He had every right to be frustrated, for when his father and Daphne had moved in unexpectedly, he had lost his privacy. She could certainly understand how that would frustrate a person. If anyone knew about lack of privacy, it was Daphne. Dr. Crane worked hard at the local radio station and had become a celebrity of sorts within the city of Seattle, so even on the streets the man was probably recognized. But she was sure that he didn't mind at all.

"Dr. Crane, your brother called." She said cheerfully. "He wants you to call him."

"Thanks, Daphne. He's coming over Friday night. He and I are going to take Dad to dinner."

"Oh, that will be lovely!" she exclaimed. "He sounds like a very nice man… like you!"

"Well thank you, Daphne. I'm afraid that our relationship isn't what it used to be, what with my living in Boston with Lilith and Frederick for so many years. But now that I'm back, I want us to be a family again."

"Family is important, that's for sure. Me Grammy Moon was always saying-."

"Um, look, Daphne… If you don't mind, I really need to make a phone call, so I'll just put this book away and go into my room."

"Nonsense. You'll do no such thing. This is your home and you can use this living room phone. I'll just keep meself occupied in me room. It will be nice to have a little free time. I can catch up on me romance novel. It's the most romantic story… this woman moved to a faraway land and found herself torn between two very different men. And then-."

She fell silent when she noticed Frasier staring at her. "Is something wrong, Dr. Crane?"

"No, no… It's just… you look really happy."

Daphne's cheeks flushed. "I am. I have this wonderful job and… I met someone yesterday. At that café you sent me to for your beans."

"Ah, Café Nervosa! Yes, that certainly is a wonderful place to meet someone. In the short time I've been here, I've met quite a few women there. None of them have worked out, but still…" His voice trailed away, and he smiled. "I'm sorry. You were telling me about this person you met?"

Daphne sighed, thinking of the handsome man whom she'd literally run into at the café. "He was very handsome. Slim, well-dressed, like you but… different in a way. He had heavenly blue eyes and… oh, I forgot the most important part! He's a psychiatrist!"

Frasier's eyes rose in amusement. "Really? Well, that's certainly a coincidence. I wonder if I know him. What's his name?"

Daphne burst out laughing. "Oh bloody hell, listen to me! Carrying on about a handsome man that I just met and I can't even remember his name!"

"Well, you must be quite enamored with him, the way your face is lit up. I hope it works out for you."

Daphne's cheeks flushed even deeper and she smiled. "Oh, Dr. Crane, really!He's a sophisticated man and I'm just a girl from Manchester. He couldn't possibly be interested in me!"

With a sigh she returned her attention to cleaning up her work area. It was a lovely thought, falling in love with such a handsome man, but there was no way that a man like that would ever fall in love with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For those who are wondering, I do realize that Daphne is calling Dr. Crane's brother Mr. Crane but there is a reason for that! ;)


	3. Dinner at Eight

(Niles POV)

Neither Niles nor Frasier said a word on the drive home, but the things they didn't say spoke volumes. Niles didn't need to know what his older brother was thinking because it was the same thing that he'd been thinking. They behaved like… well, to quote his father, jackasses. And in the processes had managed to embarrass him. In short, their behavior was downright despicable and Niles wasn't sure if his father would ever forgive him. Why should he, when his only sons had gone out of their way to insult not only the causal, rustic atmosphere, but the food and the clearly overworked and underpaid waitress.

And what had they gained from their childish behavior? Angry glares and a reputation that they would never live down. They'd be banned from the Timber Mill for life, not that Niles had any intent of returning to such an… interesting establishment. How could he have let his father talk him into trading an evening of fine dining at the hottest new restaurant in town, Le Cigar Volante, for a night at a place called The Timber Mill? But as Frasier said, it didn't matter where they had their meal, as long as they were spending time together as a family.

Ironically, the one bright spot was that Daphne had politely declined their invitation to join them. He supposed he should be grateful to his wife as well. He didn't even want to think of the chaos that would have ensued had his wife been there. Daphne's' company would have been much more pleasant.

Daphne…

His heart warmed just thinking about her. Daphne Moon… It was a name fit for a goddess. And what a goddess she was! From the moment he'd literally bumped into her at Café Nervosa, he hadn't been able to get her off of his mind. And as fate would have it, she turned out to be the woman that Frasier had hired to take care of Dad.

He could still remember how stunned he was when Frasier had introduced them. It was as though fate intervened, bringing them together once more in the most incredible way. Daphne had been right; they would be seeing a lot of each other. Is it possible that she somehow knew? He'd never believed in anyone having psychic powers, but now he wasn't so sure. But perhaps it really was fate.

However, fate could be cruel. Of course it was unethically wrong to pursue her when she was, in a sense, his employee. After all, he did pay half of her salary (and he would see to it that her salary was increased drastically), and he was married (happily, no matter what Frasier and Dad thought. He loved his Maris dearly. She meant the world to him, even though she'd flinched when he'd spontaneously kissed her for no reason whatsoever), but what was the harm in finding Daphne Moon attractive?

He certainly couldn't hide the fact. And the way she'd lit up like sunlight breaking through on a stormy Seattle day when he'd handed her the bag of Devonshire Clotted Cream made his heart sing. He knew that Frasier found his attraction unethical, but there was no way that Niles could simply forget that he'd ever laid eyes on her. And to ignore her would be extremely rude. He'd never want her to think of him that way.

But yet he was.

The street lamps passed by in a blur and he glanced at Frasier who kept his eyes fixated on the road. It was just as well. Niles wouldn't know what to say to Frasier anyway. He could only imagine what Daphne might think of this.

Daphne…

Dear God, what would he possibly say to her? Dad must be home by now and had most likely told Daphne about what had transpired at the restaurant. Niles shuddered, imagining how their conversation must have gone. So much for forming a friendship with Daphne. With any luck at all, the most he'd be able to get out of her now was a simple hello. He'd really blown it this time.

With a deep sigh, he touched what was left of his Hugo Boss tie, trying not to think of how much he'd paid for it. The money wasn't important. And besides, he'd paid an even bigger price tonight. He'd lost Daphne when he'd barely had her in the first place.

Dad had gotten a big laugh out of not telling them about the Timber Mill's dress code. Imagine the humiliation of having a perfectly good tie chopped off with a pair of scissors in front of so many people, all of whom were laughing as though it was the funniest thing they'd ever seen.

Well, Niles didn't find it so funny. In fact, it wasn't funny at all.

He was so deep in thought that he'd barely noticed that the day had arrived at the Elliot Bay Towers. At least he could go home and enjoy the peace and quiet. Hopefully Maris was over her episode, but if not, so be it. He'd just retire to his room with a good book and try not to think about….

"You coming, Niles?"

Niles looked up in surprise at the sound of Frasier's voice. They were the first words that his brother had spoken since they left the restaurant.

"A-actually Frasier, I should be heading home. Maris is… well, you know."

"Sadly I do, but Niles don't you think we should apologize to Dad? We behaved badly."

"Like jackasses!" Niles said, cringing at the thought.

"Exactly. So let's just go upstairs and apologize and then you can be on your way. I'm beat and I can't wait to get out of these clothes. As for this tie…."

"Right." Niles said, feeling a strange sympathy for Frasier, whose tie was even shorter than his own.

In the elevator, they said nothing and as Frasier unlocked the door to 1901, Niles' chest felt heavy. To his great relief the living room was empty.

"Well, Dad must still be at Duke's." Frasier said.

Niles glanced at his brother. "Should we be worried? It's after midnight!"

"He'll be fine. He's a smart man and he'll get home safely. I'm sure of it. Well, I'm going to bed."

"But what about-."

"I'll talk to Dad in the morning. Probably better to wait until he's cooled off some, anyway."

"Perhaps you're right, Frasier."

"Well, goodnight, Niles."

"Right. I should be going, too."

"No need, Niles. Just make yourself at home. You know where everything is."

"Well, I could use a glass of sherry. Thanks, Frasier. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Niles. And… I'm sorry for my behavior this evening."

Niles smiled sadly. "We acted as one, Frasier."

"That we did, Niles. Goodnight."

When Frasier was gone, Niles went to the bar and poured a glass of sherry. The living room was too quiet, but he wasn't in the mood to turn on Frasier's stereo, or even a light. So instead he sat in the darkness, the only light being the glow from the lights of the Seattle skyline, and sighed deeply.

"Dr. Crane, I didn't know you were here!" Daphne exclaimed.

Embarrassed, Niles opened his eyes and lifted his head from the sofa. "Daphne… I'm sorry, I must have dozed off."

"It's awfully late. I'm sorry for intruding." He said gathering his coat from the arm of the sofa. "I'll just be on my way."

"Nonsense. You can stay here as long as you like." Daphne said, leaning to turn on a lamp. "This is your home too and you're welcome to...What happened to your tie?"

His hand flew to his chest and he felt a wave of shame. "Oh… Well…"

She moved toward him, making him shiver at the unexpected touch of her hands on his shirt, as she carefully untied the knot at his throat. And in no time at all, the piece of fabric that was once his tie, was now in her hand. She touched it with her fingers, almost caressing it before handing it to him.

"It was such a nice tie, too. It made you look very handsome, not that you aren't without it."

His heart warmed. How was it possible that in his darkest hour, she could be such an angel? Because she had no idea what he'd been through tonight.

Once she found out, she was likely to throw him out on the streets. It wouldn't be the first time he'd been thrown out of a home, although it was usually his own. Still, he relished the compliment, for he'd so rarely heard them.

"Well, thank you Daphne. And you look-."

She smiled and touched the collar of her terry cloth robe, the one that looked so soft he longed to touch it. "Oh, I look horrible, I know. I guess I just felt like curling up with me romance novel after I got home from playing poker with me girlfriends."

"How'd you do?" He asked nervously.

"Oh you know, not too bad, considering. Only lost $100 this time!"

He reached into his wallet and opened it. "Well, now we can't have you going around without any money, now can we?"

She gasped at the sight of the hundred-dollar bill in his hand. "Dr. Crane, I can't possibly take this!"

"Please… It will make me feel better, Daphne. Anything would make me feel better after…"

Her hand on his shoulder made him shudder. "Are you all right?"

He sighed deeply. "No, actually I'm not."

"Well, I'm no psychiatrist, but I'm a pretty good listener. At least that's what me brother Steven says. Now as for Simon…"

Niles smiled and rubbed the remains of his Hugo Boss tie between his fingers.

"I'm sorry. What happened? Is it about your tie?"

"Well, actually…"

"I understand. If you don't want to talk about it, I'll just leave you alone. You're welcome to spend the night. In fact, I'll get you a blanket and a pillow. I'll be right back."

"Daphne, wait…"

She turned and looked at him, her face beautiful even in the darkness.

"Yes, Dr. Crane?"

"We were terrible." He said quietly.

She sat down in Martin's chair. "Now what makes you say that? I know we've only just met… formally anyway, but you're a very nice man and a wonderful son and brother."

"Well, thank you Daphne, but I'm afraid we weren't very wonderful tonight. In fact, we were horrible."

"Look, I know that The Timber Mill isn't yours or your brother's style, but it was very nice of you and Dr. Crane to take your father out for dinner. I know he appreciates it, although… it's strange that he's not home yet. I was starting to worry, that's why I got up."

"It's my fault that he's not home, actually. Mine and Frasier's."

"I find that hard to believe."

He wanted so much to tell her but he e know that once he did, it would be the end of their small but growing friendship.

"Dad was right about us. We really are snobs. We were rude and disrespectful to the waitress and complained about everything, even the atmosphere! Dad was furious!"

Daphne's mouth fell open. "Don't tell me he did that to your tie!"

"Oh no, no, that was the restaurant's fault! Apparently there is a dress code that Dad neglected to mention!"

Her eyebrows rose. "A dress code? But you looked so nice when you left the house!"

He smiled at her sadly, sighing when she touched his hand. "I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I meant…"

"I know what you meant, Daphne. I guess I'm still upset over what happened. But Dad will never know that we tried to make it up to him. That's why we got home so late. We stayed until we finished every bit of food on our plates. And believe me, it wasn't easy!"

To his utter surprise, she hugged in the most wonderful way imaginable, and he couldn't help but notice how heavenly her hair smelled. "That's very sweet of you, Dr. Crane. And I'm sure your father will feel the same way. Don't worry. Everything will be just fine. Now, let me get you a pillow and a blanket and I'll be right back."

As Niles watched Daphne walk out of the living room, he couldn't help but smile. And he had a feeling that their friendship would continue to grow, like an English rose.


	4. I Hate Frasier Crane

(Daphne's POV)

Daphne rushed into Café Nervosa, eager to see her boss and wish him well. She didn't condone fighting, but when it came to that twit Derek Mann, she was all for it. Who did he think he was, insulting Dr. Crane in front of the entire city of Seattle, even if was only by way of the newspaper and radio? And now he'd challenged Dr. Crane to a fist fight that her boss had reluctantly agreed to.

"Good luck with the fight, Dr. Crane." She said with a smile.

He returned her smile, indicating how nervous he really was. But, in typical fashion, he remained strong. "Well, thank you Daphne. I appreciate that. Um… any… psychic predictions on the outcome?"

She should have been flattered that he was finally starting to acknowledge the fact that she did have powers, but she kept it to herself. "Don't worry, Dr. Crane. I'm frequently wrong about these things."

"Look!" Niles said as he pointed to the window. "There he is! I recognize him from the paper! That's Derek Mann!"

Daphne's eyes widened. "That's Derek Mann? He's huge!"

Now Daphne was beginning to worry, but she wasn't about to let it show. She just prayed that her vision had been wrong.

"Fras, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Martin asked.

"Yes, Dad. I'm sure." Frasier replied. "Derek Mann has messed with me for the last time!"

"Good! Now you'll be fine." Martin reassured him. "Just remember this is a street fight not a boxing match, so fight dirty and throw the first punch!"

"Well, wish me luck." Frasier said.

They watched as Frasier walked out of Café Nervosa and across the street to Kinsley Square where Derek Mann was waiting. A crowd had gathered both inside and outside waiting to see the fight between the radio psychiatrist and his arch enemy. It was sure to be an exciting one. Daphne had seen plenty of fights in her day, and even initiated a few, but now she was happy to cheer Frasier on. She was sure that he would win. He was strong and steadfast and-

The Mariachi band began to play (whomever heard of a mariachi band accompanying a street fight?), as Dr. Crane approached Derek Mann. Daphne could see Frasier trying to reason with Derek, but when the two men began moving around each other, she was suddenly terrified. Derek was much larger than Dr. Crane and could very well-

She tried to hide her fear but she just couldn't do it. Her chest ached and she turned away, crying quietly while Niles and Martin continued to watch the fight. And then she heard a siren.

Oh God…

"All right, Dad." Niles was saying. "I'll just get Frasier and we'll be on our-Daphne… what's wrong?"

She turned to him, embarrassed by the tears in her eyes. She shouldn't be crying like this. She was a strong person, but now…

"I-is it over?" She asked, her voice trembling.

Niles blinked in surprise. "Over? Well, actually-."

"He's hurt, isn't he? Oh God, I knew this would happen!" She cried. "I should have paid attention to me damn psychic visions, but I just hoped… Oh God, Dr. Crane! I'm so sorry!" when she began to sob, he took her into his arms. It felt so good to be held by someone, especially someone like Niles. He was the sweetest man she'd ever met and when his gentle hand moved up and down her back, she'd never felt so safe.

"It's all right, Daphne. Frasier's fine." He said softly.

"B-but the siren-."

"That was a police siren!" Martin said. "The cops broke up the fight before it even started!"

Daphne pulled out of Niles' arms and stared at him in disbelief. The relief she felt at that moment was immeasurable. "You mean he's…"

"He's fine." Martin said with a smile. "And I don't think Derek Mann will be bothering him anymore."

"Oh my God…" Daphne said, throwing herself into Niles' arms once more. "I thought… I was so worried!"

"I know…" Niles said soothingly, holding her even closer.

When she drew back once more, she couldn't help but stare at his lips. They looked so soft and she wanted so much to kiss him. But he was married. It was wrong to think such things. Perhaps in the future she'd be able to kiss him, the way she wanted so much to kiss him. Things changed and if her visions were correct…

She shrugged off the thought, willing the vision away. She'd been reading too many romance novels lately and it definitely had an impact on her signals, which were always getting crossed. Instead she simply relished the contentment of being in his arms, even if it was just for a little while. It was enough…

For now, anyway.


	5. Here's Looking At You

(Niles' POV)

Niles' heart pounded beneath his chest as he stood at Frasier's door. He couldn't wait to see Daphne again, and he knew that she would be much more beautiful in person than she had been in his dreams, for he'd dreamt of her every night since that first fateful meeting at Café Nervosa.

He'd become very fond of that café. It was there that he had held Daphne, doing his best to comfort her when she was worried about Frasier being hurt by Derek Mann in the most unconventional street fight. But holding Daphne in his arms was the most wonderful feeling in the world. Maris never liked to be comforted, choosing instead to lock herself in her room, leaving Niles to worry about her state of well-being.

But now he'd forgotten all about that and knocked on the door, eagerly awaiting an answer. And it came in the form of an angel, wearing a denim shirt draped over a white t-shirt, dark, slim pants that hugged every curve of her body, and black ballet flats that made her look like a princess. His breath was instantly taken away by the sight of her.

"Oh! Hello, Dr. Crane!" Daphne said, greeting him with a warm angelic smile. "I wasn't expecting you!"

"Hello, Daphne. I'm sorry to drop in like this but I wanted to see this telescope I've been hearing so much about."

"Of course. Come in." Daphne said, opening the door wider.

He paused and looked her up and down. "You look lovely this evening."

She blushed, making her completion even more beautiful. "Oh, thank you Dr. Crane but I'm afraid I'm a mess! I put this outfit on this morning but if I had known we were having company, I would have put on something more presentable!"

"Nonsense, Daphne. You always look beautiful, no matter what you wear."

Daphne smiled and touched his hand, a gesture that made his heart warm. "Well, aren't you sweet? I wish your brother felt that way. He's always making some comment about me outfits. If he doesn't like what I'm wearing, I told him, he can give me a raise!" She laughed at her own joke, but Niles made a mental note of it. No salary was too high for an angel who took such wonderful care of his father.

They smiled shyly at one another until Daphne broke the silence. "Can I get you anything?"

"Thank you Daphne, but I'll just make a sherry if you don't mind."

"Not at all, go right ahead and make yourself at home."

He crossed the room to the bar where he poured a glass of sherry, and then took a sip. The sweet liquid trickled down his throat warming him instantly. Or perhaps that was the effect of the angel standing before him.

A quick glance around the room and he walked to the large picture window that looked out over the Seattle skyline. It certainly was breathtaking, and he doubted anyone else in Seattle had as spectacular a view.

Niles' own home was a mansion, almost castle-like in size that had a magnificent view of their gardens. They were elaborate gardens that Maris had insisted on plating. Or rather, the gardens that Yoshi, their gardener, had designed. Maris wouldn't dare mess with such details, choosing instead to pay handsomely for someone else to do it. And Niles had to admit that Yoshi had done a spectacular job.

But now, looking out at the lights of the Seattle skyline, he couldn't help but feel the tiniest pang of jealousy. For Frasier may not realize it, but his view was even more beautiful than Niles, because there was beauty both inside and out of his living room day after day.

Daphne smiled and quickly averted her eyes, subtly letting Niles know that he'd been staring at her again. His mind went back to a previous evening when they were having dinner together.

He couldn't take his eyes off of Daphne, but when Frasier shouted "Will you stop staring?" Niles nearly jumped out of his seat. At the time he'd had no idea that Frasier's comment was meant for Eddie, Dad's beloved Jack Russell Terrier, who took great pleasure in staring at Frasier at every opportunity.

Now he swallowed hard, and headed toward the newest attraction in the Crane household, Dad's new telescope. It certainly was remarkable.

"So, this is the famous telescope!" Niles remarked as casually as possible.

"Yes, and it's turned out to be quite the matchmaker!" Daphne replied. "Who knew that a telescope could bring people closer together?" And then she sighed dreamily.

"It's so romantic. Not too long ago your father and Irene didn't even know that the other existed and now they've been seeing each other almost every night! I'll never forget the looks on their faces when they saw each other for the first time… in person I mean. Oh, she's quite attractive and very nice. I hope it works out for them. But I can't help but feeling a bit jealous to be honest."

Niles' eyebrows rose. "Really? How so?"

She smiled shyly, her cheeks flushing to a warm shade of pink. "Oh... I don't know. The idea of meeting someone unexpectedly and the possibility of falling in love with them. It sounds wonderful."

"It certainly does." Niles agreed, unable to take his eyes off of her. And when their eyes met once more, it was he who looked away, albeit reluctantly.

"Would you like to try it out?"

He blinked in surprise at the sound of her voice. "T-try what out?"

"The telescope."

Suddenly he felt like sinking through the floor. What was wrong with him tonight? What did he think she meant? "Oh… Right. I'll just have a look."

He leaned down and peered through the lens, amazed at the sight. But he was suddenly aware of Daphne standing next to him, so close that he could feel the warmth of her body. She draped her arm around his shoulders and reached for the telescope. And in that moment he was certain that if he'd turned his face in the slightest, their lips would touch. But instead he kept his gaze in the lens, in awe of how near everything seemed. He could see the iconic Space Needle that now looked like a massive structure, just inches from Frasier's window. It was as though the Needle had positioned itself directly onto Frasier's balcony.

"I can see people on the observation deck!" he said, feeling joyously silly over something so trivial. But Daphne laughed just the same. "

"It is quite remarkable, isn't it, Dr. Crane? Might I show you something else?"

His breath caught in his throat when she moved even closer, her silky hair brushing against his cheek. And the scent… why it was the most incredible scent imaginable… a blend of lavender and rose petals. "O-of course, Daphne."

Slowly she tilted the telescope upward until it was centered on the crescent moon that was framed by twinkling stars. He was still peering through the lens when he felt her move away. And when he looked up, she was gazing out the picture window, her arms folded across her chest.

"Isn't that the most beautiful sight you've ever seen?" She sighed, in the same dreamy tone as before.

He moved the telescope lens until it centered on the silhouette of her beautiful face, her porcelain features becoming larger than life and he smiled.

"It certainly is, Daphne."


	6. The Crucible

(Daphne's POV)

Daphne stood in the kitchen, working diligently on the hors d'oeuvres for Frasier's party. Normally she would be rolling her eyes, wondering why he cared so much about feeding pretentious snobs that always seemed to come to events like this. But today was special. The artist, Martha Paxton, who had painted the beautiful blue, green, black and gold panting that hung over Frasier's mantle, was the guest of honor Frasier wanted everything to be perfect, and rightfully so. It wasn't every day that a well-known artist came to the Elliot Bay Towers.

"Oh, Daphne! You're here too!"

Her heart warmed at the sound of her friend's voice and she smiled to herself, never daring to look at him.

"Why, Dr. Crane, shouldn't you be out there, mingling?"

"Don't mind me." Niles said. "I'm just getting some ice."

Her back still to him, she opened the oven door and carefully removed the tray of hors d'oeuvres placing them on the counter. "Lovely party, isn't it?" she asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Yes, it is." Niles replied.

The sound of his voice made Daphne's heart warm and she held onto the counter to steady herself. "Look at this fresh fennel." She said. "It smells wonderful."

And then to her surprise, he moved closer and suddenly she felt his breath in her hair. He inhaled deeply and then sighed. "It certainly does."

She turned to him, taking note of how quickly he moved away. "Dr. Crane, were you sniffing my hair?" The idea was ridiculous, almost too ridiculous to even be true. But there was no denying that what she had felt was real.

The question made him step back a little too quickly. "Wh-why would I do a thing like that? I'm a married man! I love my Maris!"  
Daphne swallowed hard and finally turned to face him, forcing a smile. But she couldn't hide the quivering in her voice. "I-I know you do. I just…"

"Niles, come here!" Frasier shouted from the living room. "There's someone I want you to meet!"

"Well…" Niles said quietly. "I suppose I should get in there. But I meant what I said. I love my Maris."

She smiled-a genuine smile- and took his hand, unable to believe how soft it was. "I know you do, Dr. Crane. I can tell by the look in your eyes. It's wonderful."

"Thank you, Daphne. I think so, too."

"Dr. Crane, I-."

"Niles, hurry up!" Frasier shouted again, sending Niles running to the living room. And when Niles was gone, Daphne blinked back tears. It was wonderful; the way

Niles spoke so highly of his wife… It was. She couldn't deny it. He deserved to be happy and it was obvious that Mrs. Crane had a lot to do with that. He was her friend and she wanted nothing but happiness for him.

So why did her heart ache so badly?


	7. Call Me Irresponsible

(Niles' POV)

Niles stood at Frasier's front door, unable to imagine why his dad had insisted that he come over right away. He tried not to make a hasty assumption, that something terrible had happened, but he simply couldn't help it.

Dad had been through so much, losing Mom and then getting shot in the hip. And the thought made his chest ache with worry. Worry, that only grew stronger the closer he came to the Elliot Bay Towers. With a heavy heart he rang the doorbell as he tried not to think of what might be happening on the other side of the door.

Please God… Please, let everyone be okay…. He said silently.

Miraculously the door opened and his jaw dropped at the sight of his dad, wearing a huge smile and the most ridiculous pink knit hat that Niles had ever seen. "Hey, Niles! Good to see you!"

Clearly the man was not of sound mind. But Niles merely smiled nervously and entered his father's home. Something was definitely amiss.

"What's going on?"

"Merry Christmas, Son!" Martin shouted.

But before Niles could even begin to process what his father had said he heard;

"Merry Christmas, Dr. Crane!" The smile on Daphne's face could have lit up a thousand Christmas trees. And the green and white striped stocking cap she wore made her look completely adorable, even more so than usual.

"Merry Christmas?" he repeated. "But it's…." He looked around, completely baffled. The apartment was decorated from top to bottom, completely transformed into a Christmas wonderland, complete with a tree, decorations, lights, tinsel and even stockings. "…only October 21st, so why…"

"Daphne's going to take our picture for our Christmas card!" his dad said. "So grab a hat and get over here!"

"Yes, Niles! Join us! It'll be fun!" Frasier said, with the thickest sarcasm that Niles had ever hear. He started to protest, especially when he saw the atrocious stocking cap with snowflakes that Frasier handed him.

But it was the look in Daphne's warm, brown eyes that changed his mind. "All right, where do I stand?"

"Well, first put this hat on." Daphne said, taking the hat from him. She placed it on his head, causing her fingertips to brush against his cheek. If it hadn't been for the nearness of Frasier's sofa that was clutched in Niles' hand, he would have surely fainted.

"There!" She said, smiling at him. "Don't you look nice? This will be a wonderful family photo. Now, go and stand next to your brother and father."

Niles did as she asked, albeit somewhat reluctantly. If Maris ever caught wind of this humiliation, he would never hear the end of it, and he had a right mind to protest the situation. But when he saw the happiness and excitement in Daphne's eyes, he couldn't do it.

"All right." She said, peering into the camera lens. "Everyone smile! Hey! Where's…"

At that moment, Eddie bounded into the living room, wearing a red felt nose and a pair of antlers. The sight made everyone laugh.

"Okay, is everyone finally ready to take the family photo?"

Niles moved closer to Frasier and his father, feeling a bit silly to be posing for a Christmas card picture in October. But the smile he wore was genuine. How could it not be, when he was looking at someone so angelic?

"All right now, everyone look this way! One, two…"

"Daphne, wait." Niles interjected.

As expected, his father groaned. "Oh geez Niles, what now? I want to get this over with!"

Without taking his eyes off of Daphne, he sighed deeply. "I just…. Daphne,. You should be in the picture, too."

Daphne smiled, her cheeks flushing once more. "Dr. Crane, I couldn't! This is a family picture! I couldn't possibly-."

"But you are family, Daphne."

She straightened the green and red striped hat on her head and then set up the camera to take an automatic picture before joining Niles, Frasier and their father.

The bulb flashed, capturing a moment that Niles would always remember. But it wasn't just the smiling faces and the festive atmosphere that he'd remember. It was the tears in Daphne's eyes, indicating how happy he'd made her with just one simple request.

And he'd wanted nothing more than to make her happy.


	8. Beloved Infidel

(Daphne's POV)

As Daphne polished the dining table, her mind wasn't on the task at hand, but of Niles. He seemed to be in her mind quite a bit lately. But now she wasn't thinking of how wonderful he was, although that certainly was the case. She was thinking about what had happened earlier when he'd come over to see his father.

She'd never seen Niles so distraught and it truly broke her heart. It was bad enough that he'd been led to believe that his father had had an affair with the very married Marian Lawler, but when he learned that it was actually his mother who had had the affair, with another man, it completely devastated him. Daphne would never have the pleasure of meeting Mrs. Crane, but the revealing startled her as well.

And so when Niles arrived, only to find that his father was out for the evening, he'd stayed, pouring his heart out to Daphne. And in return, she offered as much comfort as she could, holding him while he cried, tears that he seemed embarrassed to be shedding. She loved the feeling of holding him in her arms, although she couldn't think of him in the romantic sense, the way she often did. It was wrong. He was married and… well, she simply wasn't about to take advantage of his vulnerability.

The doorbell rang and she smiled, grateful to have a break from her cleaning. And when she opened the door, her breath was taken away. Dressed in a dark suit and blue and grey dotted tie, he looked so handsome.

"Hello, Dr. Crane."  
"Hello, Daphne." He said, smiling when she showed him into the condo.

She stared at him awkwardly, not knowing what to say. It was as though hearing this news about his mother had caused a part of him to die and to say the wrong thing would be disastrous. So instead she simply took his soft hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It's so nice to see you again."

"Thank you, Daphne. It's always nice to see you." He replied.

She blushed as she always did when he said such sweet things, and she could see why he wasn't single. What woman wouldn't want a handsome and charming man like Niles Crane? It was then that she noticed that he was holding a small shopping bag from one of her favorite stores, Crabtree and Evelyn.

"Ah, I see you've been doing some shopping." She remarked casually. "That always seems to take me mind off of me troubles. It's none of my business what's in the bag, but I'm sure that Mrs. Crane is going to love whatever you bought her."

He grinned like a little boy and handed her the bag. "Actually Daphne, this is for you."  
She looked at him in surprise as she took the bag from him. "For me? But it's not me birthday, so what possible reason is there for you to-."

"It's a thank-you gift."

His words warmed her heart and she squeezed his hand once more. "Dr. Crane you don't need to thank me. I've done nothing to be thanked for."

"Actually Daphne you have. You've done more than you know."

She couldn't help but smile. "That's sweet of you Dr. Crane but I don't understand how-."

To her surprise, he took her free hand and smiled. "Come, sit with me."

In a daze, she let him lead her to the sofa and sat down beside him, staring into his beautiful eyes of blue. And after an awkward silence they both spoke at once.

"Dr. Crane I know-."

"Look Daphne, I-."

The coincidence made them laugh and she smiled, feeling suddenly shy. "Why don't you start, Dr. Crane?"

"All right. Daphne I just wanted to thank you. When Frasier told me that Mom was the one who had the affair, I was beside myself with grief. I couldn't believe that-."

She smiled sympathetically, rubbing her thumb across his hand. "I know…"

"I've done a lot of thinking about this and if it hadn't been for your kind and reassuring words, I don't know what I would have done. I know we haven't been friends for very long, but I hope you'll accept this taken of my appreciation."

"It's very generous of you but I can't possibly-"

"Please, Daphne. Please take it. It would mean so much to me."

"Well, all right." She opened the bag and removed the pink and purple tissue paper, setting it aside on the coffee table. Her fingers trembled as she reached into the bag and removed the gifts. "Oh Dr. Crane! Lavender soap! And lotion and bubble bath!"

"Also in lavender." He replied.

Daphne hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek unable to believe that this was really happening. This man, this wonderful man had given her the best present ever. And it wasn't from Crabtree and Evelyn. He'd given her his friendship and that meant more than anything in the world to her.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Crane!" she said repeatedly as she hugged him as tight as possible. She didn't want to hurt him, but she found that she couldn't let go. And from the way he was holding onto her, he didn't seem to mind. Tears spilled onto her cheeks and then splashed onto his suit. "I'll never forget this." She said before letting go of him.

And she couldn't be sure but she thought she heard him respond.

"Neither will I, Daphne. Neither will I."


	9. Selling Out

(Niles POV)

Niles sat in Café Nervosa listening with some annoyance to Frasier who was going on and on about his ridiculous commercial and his radio show. As though Niles wasn't reminded enough that Frasier was the superior Dr. Crane. But so be it. He loved his brother dearly and he was happy to give Frasier advice instead of the other way around. And in a case like this, it was hard not to be honest.

"So do you think I'm selling out?" Frasier asked sipping his latte.

"Yes, I do." Niles replied. "You are selling out. Case in point. Did you ever see that movie where the actress let everyone look up her skirt?"

"No Niles. I don't believe I have." Frasier replied.

"Well, Maris and I rented the video and I don't mind telling you that we pushed our beds together that night! I-."

Instantly he regretted telling that story to Frasier. For standing in the doorway, wearing a beautiful floral dress and looking like a bouquet of sunshine, was Daphne. Dear God this was horrible. Suppose she'd overheard? No, that was impossible, for she was across the cafe. She couldn't possibly-

But to his dismay, he saw the look of shock and the tears in her eyes. And when she turned and ran from the café, his heart was broken in two. He couldn't bear to think of her being all alone. He was determined to find a way to show her how much he cared, even if it took him a lifetime.


	10. Oops!

(Daphne's POV)

Daphne loved the impromptu visits that Niles often paid to his brother. How could she not, when, every time she saw him, he was always so sweet and thoughtful? But she could never tell him how she felt. To do so might jeopardize their growing friendship. And worse, it could interfere with her job. He was, after all, her boss' brother. He was also married; a fact that caused a tiny pain in her heart.

And so she simply kept to herself. She'd finally gotten over the shock of overhearing him at Café Nervosa only a week earlier when he was telling Frasier about a night of passion that he'd spent with his wife after seeing the movie "The Seven Year Itch". It was a movie starring Marilyn Monroe where she boldly let her skirt flutter over an air vent on the sidewalk and didn't care who might see what was underneath. Niles certainly seemed intrigued by it, although she couldn't understand what he'd meant when he's told Frasier that he and his wife had pushed their beds together. And what on earth was his wife doing sleeping in a separate room across the hall?

As she always did when it came to curiosities about his wife (whom she'd never met), she told herself that it didn't matter and that it definitely wasn't any of her business.

But she wasn't kidding anyone. The truth of the matter was that it did hurt and it hurt deeply. Perhaps that explained whey she'd run out of the café, tears brimming in her eyes. She prayed that he hadn't seen her, for it would be completely humiliating. How could she possibly explain? She was a grown woman and certainly didn't need to be crying over a married man that she would never have. And so she'd gone home and lost herself in a romance novel.

Now she worked diligently in the kitchen, cleaning it until it shone. She was most likely overdoing it, but it kept her mind off of…

"Hey Niles, what are you doing here?" Mr. Crane was asking. "Let me guess…"

"Actually Dad, I came to see Daphne." Niles replied.

Daphne gasped at the sound of her name and a million ideas ran through her mind. Ideas that were more like silly romantic fantasies. But she didn't dare show her face and instead stayed right where she was.

"What do you need Daphne for?" Mr. Crane was asking now.

"Well, I bought this plant for Maris but it seems to have…"

"It's dead!" Mr. Crane shouted.

"Not technically, Dad." Niles said his voice upbeat. "You see, it still has the tiniest bit of life inside and I thought that Daphne could nurse it back to health with her soft, sensual hands and loving manner."

Daphne's mouth fell open at his words and she barely managed to hide the gasp of astonishment that escaped. Had he really called her hands soft and sensual?  
She stared at her hands, which, even at her age, were starting to show signs that she wasn't getting any younger. How could he possibly think-?

"Hello, Daphne"

Her heart skipped a beat when she looked up and saw him smiling at her, holding the most pathetic looking plant she'd ever seen. And when he handed it to her, she found it hard to hold it steady in her trembling hands.

"What's this?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"I bought this for Maris and it seems to have turned on her."

She smiled sympathetically at Niles and then glanced at the pathetic excuse for a plant. If it were hers, she would have composted it weeks ago.

"I-I thought maybe you could nurse it back to health." He continued.

"Oh, but Dr. Crane, I couldn't possibly-." She stopped when she saw the expression on his face. She could see how much this plant meant to him and she wanted so much to help him. And so she smiled and took his hand, taking note of the way he shuddered. He seemed so nervous, and rightfully so. Even though it was just a plant, she could see how much he loved it.

"I'll take good care of it, Dr. Crane." She said with a smile.

A boyishly handsome smile fell onto his lips and for a moment she thought he might cry. "Y-You will"?

"Daphne, are you crazy?" Mr. Crane yelled from his chair.

"Watch your program, old man!" She shouted. "This is between your son and me!"

To Martin's credit, he did as she asked without grumbling.

Niles looked at her worriedly. "Perhaps Dad's right. There's little hope in saving this plant."

Were it not for the fact that Mr. Crane was in such close proximity, she might have gotten a bit emotional at the way Niles seemed to care for the nearly-dead plant.

But instead she simply smiled at her friend.

"Don't worry about a thing, Dr. Crane. This little plant will be just fine."


	11. Death Becomes Him

(Niles POV)

Eager to see Daphne, but curious as to why his brother insisted that he come over, Niles rang the doorbell. He couldn't contain his worry over what was in store for him. Frasier wasn't usually so secretive about things. And so when Daphne answered the door, he felt some of his worry begin to fade. Somehow with her angelic face and caring demeanor, she always managed to make him feel better.

Could it be that she really was psychic and in some way sensed his unease?

"Hello, Dr. Crane." She said warmly as she opened the door for him. As usual, she was a vision of loveliness, wearing gray slacks and a short sleeved burgundy sweater. He wondered if she'd noticed that he too was wearing burgundy and grey. A grey suit with a burgundy tie. Perhaps it was a sign that they were meant to be together.

Or perhaps it was his ridiculous imagination running wild yet again.

"Dr. Crane are you all right?"

Brought out of his thoughts, he blinked in surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just-."

"You're worried about this meeting too?" she asked. And then she exhaled deeply. "Oh, I'm so relieved!"

Amused at her perception, his eyebrows rose, and she gasped as though embarrassed. "Oh, I didn't mean that, Dr. Crane. It's just that… well… your brother usually isn't so secretive about such things. Believe me, since I've been living here, there's very little I don't know about his life. But it's not like him to insist on a family meeting, without telling anyone. And I had a vision that it's not going to be good news. In fact just this morning, I-."

"Niles! I'm glad you came!" Frasier said, interrupting their blissful conversation. Daphne's mood concerned him and he wanted so much to reassure her, but how could he, when even he wasn't certain what would transpire?

"Fras, are you going to finally tell us what this is all about?" Martin asked.

But Frasier simply smiled and motioned for them to come to the table. "Have a seat everyone."

Niles and Daphne did as he asked but Martin only grumbled when he saw Frasier begin to distribute folders as though he was conducting a business meeting.

"Oh geez, is this going to take long? Steve Largent is throwing out the opening pitch!"

"Who?" Niles asked.

"Steve Largent! The Seahawk!"

"Never heard of him, Dad." Frasier said.

"You kids make me sick!" Martin said. "Steve Largent is a legendary Seahawk player! The first football player in Seattle to be selected for the pro-bowl! How can you not know who he is?"

When Niles and Frasier gave their father a look, Martin sighed. "Oh right… How could I have forgotten? Well, let's get this over with then. By the way do we have to do this now?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt your busy day!" Frasier snapped. "Now come on! This is of the utmost importance!"

"All right, fine!" Martin said, taking a seat next to Daphne. "But can you hurry it up? What's so important?"

Frasier took his place at the table and smiled. "Everyone open your folders, please."

"What is this, high school?" Martin groaned.

"No, Dad, this is not high school!" Frasier snapped again. "It's something much more serious that concerns all of you!"

As Niles flipped through the pages, his worry returned, and this time even Daphne couldn't ease his discomfort. "Frasier, what is all of this?"

"Well, as you all know, especially you, Niles… Dr. Newman suffered an untimely death and being that he was the same age as I, it's possible that the same thing could happen to me. And so I've prepared these documents, outlining the details of my final wishes. Now on Page 2 you will notice-."

But Niles was no longer paying attention. He was looking at his angel who abruptly rose from her chair.

"Daphne, where are you going?" Frasier demanded.

She glanced at him worriedly. "I-I just remembered that I left something on the balcony. Please excuse me."

"It's freezing outside, Daphne!" Martin said. "Don't you want your coat?"

But she ignored him and opened the door to the balcony. Almost immediately a blast of cold air went through the condo, causing Niles to shudder. And when the door closed, Frasier cleared his throat.

"All right, shall we continue? Now, on page 4…"

As before, Niles wasn't listening. He was staring out the window where his angel stood facing the cityscape. Her arms were folded across her chest and she was sure that she must be freezing. He certainly couldn't have that.

While Frasier and Martin were arguing about who knows what (probably the fact that the Mariners football game was about to start), Niles rose from his chair and went to the balcony, cautiously opening the door.

She turned at once when she saw him and to his relief she smiled. "Dr. Crane…"

"Daphne, are you all right? It's awfully cold out here."

"Yes, I'm fine. Tell your brother that I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly and that I'll be right back. I just needed some air."

She shivered, breaking his heart. He simply couldn't let her stay out here alone in the cold. And when he moved closer, his heart broke even further when he saw that she was crying. Instantly he took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders.

She turned to him and smiled, a tear sliding down her cheek. "You're so sweet. Thank you, Dr. Crane."

"It's my pleasure. Daphne, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I-."

"Is it what Frasier was talking about?"

"No, I-Oh, Dr. Crane, I feel so silly, crying like this but I can't help it! Every time your brother brings up his own mortality it scares me, you know? It's like me Grammy Moon! One day she was happy and laughing, telling me stories to last a lifetime and the next moment we're saying goodbye to her at the cemetery! I just… I don't want to lose anyone else I care about!"

When she began to sob, he went to her and wrapped his arms around her, stroking her back while she cried into his shirt. "It's all right… I'm here." He said, trying to soothe her pain. No wonder she was so upset. He'd heard her talk about her Grammy Moon many times and it was obvious how much she loved her. He had no idea that the dear, sweet woman had passed. It was the first time Daphne had ever mentioned it in his presence and his heart went out to her.

Finally after several moments she pulled out of his arms and looked into his eyes, brushing the tears from her own. "I'm sorry for crying like this. It seems that every time we see each other you end up comforting me. I'm sure you think I'm an overly emotional person."

"Not at all." He said, resisting the urge to brush a fallen lock of hair from her forehead. "You're the most caring, wonderful person I've ever met."

She smile and hugged him once more, and then to his astonishment, she slowly lowered her face to his and gently kissed his cheek. At that moment, he felt as though he was in heaven.

"It's all right, Daphne. I'll comfort you anytime you need it. Any time at all, I'm here for you."

As he held her close, he smiled to himself. Truer words had never been spoken.

To his slight disappointment, she lifted her head and smiled at him. "Come on, let's go inside."

"All right."

They walked back inside and she handed him his jacket back. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. You're always so thoughtful."

"Are you okay, Daphne?" his dad asked when he saw them.

"I'm fine, Mr. Crane." She said smiling when she realized that het meeting had apparently been canceled.

"Well, I suppose I should go." Niles said. He slipped on his jacket and began to walk to the door when he heard her voice.

"Dr. Crane?"

He turned in surprise to see her smiling at him. "Yes, Daphne?"

"May I see you in the kitchen, please?"

He found it hard to hide his smile and he relished the thought of being alone with her. "O-of course."  
With his heart pounding wildly, he followed her into the kitchen, even more nervous than before. Could his dreams finally be coming true?

"Dr. Crane, about your plant…"  
And his dreams suddenly came to a crash at his feet.

"Oh right, the plant I bought for Maris. Daphne, you don't-."

"Well, I was so touched that you wanted me to take care of it and I didn't want to let you down."

"Daphne, you could never-."

Her fingertips pressed against his lips, silencing him. And then she smiled.

"When you gave me that poor plant, I was convinced that there was nothing I could do for it. But I went out and bought plant food, I watered it every day and I even talked to it in me room. Your brother and father thought I was completely daft. I thought it was getting better but I finally realized that there was nothing more I could do for it. I'm so sorry."

His heart soared at what she'd done for him. No one had ever done anything so kind before. "Daphne-."

She turned away and reached into the corner and then turned around to face him once more. And when she did, his eyes opened in astonishment.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save your plant, but I thought perhaps…"

He stared at the potted plant she placed in his hands. "What's this?"

"I… I bought you another one at Pike Place Market. The man who sold it to me said that it requires very little water and just a bit of sunlight." And then she laughed a sound that was music to his ears.

"It sounds rather funny since Seattle doesn't see a lot of sunlight at times, but he said any natural light would do."

Now it was he who felt like crying. "Daphne, this is…. The most wonderful thing you could have ever done for me. Thank you, so much."

Once more she put her arm around him and kissed his cheek. "You're welcome. And tell Mrs. Crane that I hope she enjoys her new plant."

"Thank you." He whispered hoarsely, before engulfing her into a hug. And as he went to the front door, he gave her one last smile.

On the way to his car, he was still smiling and he couldn't wait to get home. He had no intention of giving Maris this plant, for he knew that she wouldn't care for it, in any form. He'd keep it in his room and tend to it every day. Daphne had given him such a wonderful gift, that he would never forget.

He could hardly wait to see her again.


	12. Miracle on 3rd or 4th Street

Daphne's POV)

Daphne stared at herself in the mirror, unable to believe what she was seeing. The dress she was wearing was much tighter than the ones she normally wore. It was a lacy black dress that hugged her curves and fell to her mid-thigh. And the straps that went over her shoulders left plenty of bare skin showing. The red one she'd tried on just moments before was the tiniest bit roomier (which wasn't saying much at all), and she couldn't help blushing when she stepped into the living room, wearing such a revealing outfit. But the look on Niles' face when he saw her eased her mind a bit.

His expression was vastly different now than it had been earlier. When he'd arrived that afternoon, he looked completely relived to find her at home.

"Daphne, I need your help!" he'd said the moment she'd opened the door.

She smiled warmly and escorted him inside. "Of course, Dr. Crane. I'll do anything for you. What's wrong?"

He handed her the grey dress bag, causing her eyebrows to rise. Inside were two stunning dresses, one in red and one in black. She couldn't imagine what he was doing with them.

"What are these?"

"Well, I bought these for Maris and I can't decide which one I should give her. Perhaps you could model them for me so that I can make an unbiased decision?"

"I'd be glad to, but Mrs. Crane and I are hardly the same size. I-."

He unzipped the bag revealing two stunning dresses; the kind a lady might wear to a cocktail party or a night club. They definitely weren't Mrs. Crane's style (even though she'd never met the woman) and the way Frasier and Martin had described Niles' wife had her confined that she wouldn't be happy at all with her husband's gift. But she'd never say as much to Niles. No matter how uncomfortable she felt when it came to the subject of his wife, she would never want to hurt his feelings. And she was only too happy to help him out, even if it meant modeling such revealing dresses.

Now she tried to hide her slight unease, as she slowly walked out of her room and stepped onto the edge of the hardwood floor. Niles looked up in surprise when he saw her and she returned his smile, turning around in a circle to model the dress. "This one is very nice, don't you think?" She tried to hide her ridiculous jealously that Mrs. Crane was getting such a wonderful Christmas gift.

Niles opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by Frasier. His brother was, once again, infuriating, always accusing Niles of flirting with her. It was complete and utter nonsense! Niles never flirted with her, nor had he expressed the slightest sign that he found her attractive, nor did she expect him to. Not only was he married, he was her friend. And although she'd often dreamt of more (a dream that was becoming more and more common) she kept her feelings to herself.

And so she decided to put her mind on the matter at hand. "Would you like for me to put the little red one on again?"

The poor man nearly choked on his drink and she rushed to make sure that he was all right. But as usual, Frasier intervened, ridiculing him once more. "Dear God, Niles what has gotten into you?" He snapped.

Daphne watched the scenario, completely appalled. How dare his brother accuse him of choking on purpose? She was about to say something but then thought better of it. But the bickering between the brothers commenced.

"Dr. Crane?" She interrupted. "About the dresses?"

"Oh, right…" He said absently. "That one is fine. Thank you, Daphne."

"Very well. I was glad to help you out." She said smiling as she turned to go back to her room.

Moments later, relieved to be dressed in her normal clothes, she carefully hung the dresses back on the hangers and zipped up the dress bag. And then she returned to the living room.

"Boy am I glad to be out of that black one. I had to take off me undies just to get the zipper up!"

The glass of wine fell from his hand and shattered on the edge of the table, spilling the contents everywhere.

Daphne gasped and ran into the kitchen to grab a dustpan, broom and towel and then ran to Niles' side hurrying to sweep up the pieces of broken glass. But at that moment she noticed that Niles was trying to help her. He was always such a gentleman.

"Oh now, Dr. Crane please be careful! That glass is-."

He yelped in pain, startling her so badly that she dropped her dustpan. When she looked up, she saw him staring at her in horror and then down at his hand which was bleeding steadily. But it was the look of queasiness and inebriation on his face that stunned her.

"Dr. Crane!"

She grabbed his arm and pulled eased him to his feet. "Come with me into the kitchen."

In a daze he followed her, ignoring his brother's shouting. In the kitchen she turned on the water and gently took his hand, letting the cool water clean the wound. She couldn't help noticing how ill he looked as he watched the stream of blood mix with the water and go down the drain.

And when she was certain the wound was clean, she brought him back to the counter, motioning for him to sit. He did as she asked, wincing in pain as he dutifully held out his hand.

"Don't worry, now… it'll be all right." She said quietly. "I promise it won't hurt for very long."

With as much care as possible, she checked his hand thoroughly, greatly relieved. "I don't see any remnants of glass, so I think you'll be all right. Stay here while I get the first aid cream."

He said nothing but nodded like a little boy and she couldn't resist touching his soft cheek. "I'll be right back."

She hurried across the kitchen, her fingers trembling with the memory of how soft his cheek was. And it made it all the more difficult to find the first aid kit. When she finally did, it took her longer than normal to open the clasp and grab the tube of cream. But then she heard him wince in pain once more, bringing her back to him in no time.

Within seconds, she was gently rubbing the first aid cream into his hand, trying not to think about how it made her feel.

"Daphne? Are you all right?"

"I… forgot something."

Once again she hurried to the first aid kit and grabbed a piece of gauze and some first aid tape. She turned to find him smiling at her and she felt a rush of nervousness. But that was ridiculous. There was nothing to be nervous about.

As gently as possible she placed the gauze into his palm and carefully wrapped the tape around it. While she was doing so, she couldn't help but notice how strong his hands were, and how soft. It was hard to let go of him, but Frasier solved that problem quickly.

"Niles, what is going on in here? You idiot, you spilled wine all over my carpet! And there's glass everywhere!"

"Come on, Dr. Crane." Daphne said, paying no attention to her insensitive boss. Carefully she helped him off the stool and guided him into the living room. "Why don't you lie down in my room for a while? I'll bring you some tea, all right? It'll just take a few minutes."

"Thank you, Daphne. You're an angel."

On her way to brew the pot of tea, she couldn't ignore the feeling of warmth in her heart. Perhaps she should make a batch of her Grammy Moon's secret stomach remedy. It would surely ease his queasiness. Or maybe she should make some for herself. She was definitely coming down with something. She could have sworn that she heard him call her an angel.

But that was impossible. Dr. Crane would never say such a thing about her. She had definitely been reading too many romance novels.


	13. Guess Who's Coming to Breakfast?

(Niles POV)

Never before had Niles been so humiliated. How could he have been so stupid? In an effort to remain casual around the woman he loved, he'd walked into the kitchen where she was preparing dinner.

"Can I be of assistance?" He'd asked as nonchalantly as possible.

Her sweet smile warmed his heart. "No, no. I'm handling things just fine, Dr. Crane. But you're welcome to keep me company."

"So, how's Dad's therapy going?" He asked, placing his hands on the counter behind him. He could barely hear her response as he attempted to push himself onto the counter, intending on sitting on it. But to his horror, he failed to notice the oven vent above his head. There was a loud bang followed by a burst of pain as his head hit the vent. He fell off the counter and in doing so fell foreword, hitting his forehead on the refrigerator. And finally he landed flat on the floor.

Daphne gasped and grabbed some ice from the freezer, placing it in a towel. And then shed dropped to her knees and sat beside him, cradling him in her arms. In the most loving manner possible, she stroked his forehead and gently laid the ice-filled towel against his head. He could feel the knot beginning to form, but he could barely feel the pain as he looked into her beautiful eyes. It was as though he'd died and gone to heaven.

"Do you think you can get up?" She asked as she stroked his cheek.

The touch of her fingers made him weak and he stared into her beautiful brown eyes. "No, no… I'm thinking that I should stay here for a few minutes." He replied.

In response, she smiled. "All right..."

"Niles, what are you doing?"

Frasier's voice startled him and he looked up to find his older brother glaring at him from above.

"Your brother hit his head on the oven vent and went crashing to the floor!" Daphne said. When Niles groaned in pain (genuine pain), she pulled him closer and stroked his cheek. "Will you be all right?"

"He and his ego will be just fine!" Frasier snapped. "Dear God, Niles! You are shameless!"

Dizzily, he rose from the floor and stood, yanked out of the kitchen by Frasier's firm grasp. But not before Daphne handed him a towel filled with ice and smiled. "Here, Dr. Crane. Put this on your head."

He followed Frasier into the living room and sat down at the table, ready for a discussion about who knows what. And it hardly mattered anyway because he had no intention of listening. His injuries had been cared for by an angel and the thought made him feel like he could fly. He hoped that in time he'd be able to return the favor.


	14. Can't Buy Me Love

(Daphne's POV)

She opened the door, revealing Niles and her heart skipped a beat. He looked especially handsome today. He'd come over for dinner and she found that was enjoying his visits more and more.

"Hello, Dr. Crane."

"Hello, Daphne." He said, returning her smile. "Can I be of assistance in the kitchen?"

She felt her heart warm at his thoughtfulness. "I have everything under control."

"Oh, well… lucky everything." He replied, making her smile once more.

"Where's Maris? And what's with the champagne?" Martin asked when Niles arrived, holding a bottle of champagne.  
"I just put her on a train to Chicago." He replied.

As always when the subject of Maris was brought up, Daphne felt a bit disenchanted. From the tone of his voice, she could tell how much he loved her. And it wouldn't be the first time that she'd found herself wishing that someone would love her the way he loved his wife. But when she made eye contact with him, she hoped he didn't see her unease. Fortunately, Martin quickly broke the silence that followed.

Martin smiled. "Celebrating, are you?"

Niles frowned at his father. "No. I merely wanted to show my appreciation for Frasier's helping me with a difficult patient."

Daphne smiled and touched his shoulder. "Well, aren't you nice? I hope your brother appreciates it."

"A train, huh? That's a hell of a trip going from Seattle all the way to Chicago." Martin remarked.

"I agree, Dad. But Maris insisted." Niles replied.

"Dr. Crane, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Of course not, Daphne." He replied. "You can ask me anything."

"Well, it's none of my business, but I was just curious. Why did Mrs. Crane take the train instead of flying?"

"She's been afraid to fly since her harrowing incident." Niles replied.

Daphne gasped, for that certainly wasn't the answer she expected. "Oh dear, did her plane almost crash?" She dared to ask.

"No, actually, she-."

His voice was drowned out by a psychic flash… a vision…

She was watching a news report about a terrible plane crash, many, many miles from Manchester. But it felt much too close to home. And although Daphne had no problem in flying halfway across the world to The Emerald City, the memory of that plane crash haunted her to this day. There were no survivors and she'd never forget the interviews that the television station showed of the grief-stricken friends and relatives. She simply couldn't imagine losing someone that way.

She turned away from him, fighting the tears that rose to the surface. But when she felt his hand on her shoulder, the tears spilled onto her cheeks. She swallowed hard, turning to face him.

"Daphne, is something wrong?"

She blinked, horrified when more tears escaped, and she quickly brushed them away. "I'm fine." She lied. She wanted so badly to tell him about that plane crash but she didn't want to upset him. And so she simply smiled. "I guess I'm just a bit upset."

But he didn't smile and instead looked at her with concern. "I'm sorry, Daphne. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't. I just… Oh, it's silly."

"Nonsense." He replied. "You're upset. If you want to talk about it…"

She sighed, hating that she'd almost broken down in front of him… again. He must have thought she was completely daft.

"I would never think that, Daphne."

Her mouth fell open in astonishment and she looked at him in surprise. It was then that she realized that she'd spoken aloud and she felt strangely shy.

"Dr. Crane, will you do me a favor?"

He smiled, a smile so sincere that she blinked back even more tears. "Of course, Daphne."

She swallowed hard, risking even more ridicule for she couldn't' believe she was about to ask such a favor. He was married, after all and it seemed wrong. But at that moment she wanted nothing more.

"Will you… hold me… for a little while?"

Without hesitation he smiled and drew her into his arms for the most wonderful hug imaginable. She rested her head against him and sighed. At that moment, she was right where she belonged.


	15. You Can't Tell a Crook By His Cover

(Niles POV)

Niles turned over in bed once more, trying desperately to fall asleep. He was, after all exhausted and he definitely needed his rest. But something was determined to keep him awake. He just wished he knew what it was. Across the hall, his wife was in her own room, asleep in her bed. He knew this because he could hear her snoring loudly, even from the confines of his own room. It made him glad, at least for the moment that they decided years ago to sleep in separate bedrooms. The mansion was certainly big enough and it was quite possible that they could have entire quarters to themselves. But that would be ridiculous. They were married after all.

He shut his eyes, willing himself to sleep but after he opened them again, he finally gave up. There was no use in sleeping now. Perturbed, he flung the comforter back and placed his feet flat on the floor. He definitely wasn't getting any sleep tonight and pacing the floor of the mansion wasn't going to help matters. And so he decided that the best cure for his insomnia was a nice drive, to get away from it all, if only for a little while.

It was easy to creep out of the house. Maris and the servants were all asleep, having no idea that he was about to leave. And the security was warned not to ask him questions when he left the house, for they knew that his job depended on being ready at a moment's notice should a patient need him.

As he drove through the streets, he was aware of how quiet it seemed. And then he passed a familiar building. He peered into the window, flooded with memories of the night before. Daphne had been here, on a date. That in itself was harrowing enough, but when he'd learned that she was going out with an ex-con, his blood pressure skyrocketed. There was no telling what a man like that would do. Fortunately Frasier had the same reaction which brought them to the somewhat seedy establishment with that horrible Jimmy, who turned out to be an ex-con!

As quickly as possible, Niles and Frasier had rushed to the pool hall, only to find Daphne playing pool among a gang of hoodlums. And the brothers Crane were extremely out of place in their designer suits and ties. But no more so than Daphne who wore a beautiful dress that made her look like a floral garden. Her long flowing chestnut hair and her accent was even more foreign in the midst of black leather jackets and worn out blue jeans. Compared to them she was even more of an angelic soul.

When he and Frasier had confronted Jimmy, they encountered even more trouble. A slight faux paus on Frasier's part angered a man who was busy playing a game of pool. "You just cost me $200!" He'd shouted, adding that he was going to get the money or hurt them badly. To Niles utter amazement, Daphne boldly challenged the man to a game of pool in order to win the money back. And even more incredible, she won the game, handing the man two-hundred dollars in cash. Seconds later they dashed out of the pool hall, eager to get home to safety.

Perhaps it was just a friendly gesture on her part, but Niles was touched beyond words. Never had anyone done something so selfless before. And his list of intentions for thanking her was growing longer by the minute. Since they had met she had helped him in so many ways; comforting him about his mother's affair, tending to his injured hand when he'd broken the glass in Frasier's living room, reassuring him that his father still loved him when he and Frasier had acted like jackasses while out to dinner. Buying him a new plant out of the kindness of her heart, to the way she cared about his family. She had no idea how much her kindness meant to him. Even at this late hour, he knew he had to find away, even a small one, to thank her. And he found it as he looked across the street in the form of an all-night grocery store. It was seedy looking, that's for sure, but he had no other choice.

Praying for his safety, he parked the car in front of the entrance and quickly walked inside. Within minutes, he'd purchased a bouquet of flowers. Daphne wasn't worthy of such cheap flowers, but he hoped that the small gesture would suffice for now. He vowed to make it up to her on a much larger scale in the future. He had an entire lifetime to do so.

But now he couldn't wait.

He returned to his car and said a silent prayer of thanks before starting his car. Eagerly he headed to the Elliott Bay Towers and rushed to the 19th floor. It was terribly late and he prayed that she wouldn't be upset with him. He already knew what Frasier's reaction would be and frankly he didn't care. This wasn't about Frasier. This was about the woman he loved… or had come to love in the short time that he'd known her. He knew it was crazy, for he was married after all. But he couldn't help what he was feeling.

His fingers trembling, he rang the doorbell. And when there was no immediate answer he rang it again… and again…. And again… The door opened abruptly revealing Frasier who stood wearing a look of anger.

"Niles, what in the hell are you doing here?" He shouted. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Niles looked at his watch, forcing a smile. "It's… 3:37am. And actually Frasier-."

"What's the meaning of this?" Martin asked, wearing his own perturbed look.

"Well, actually I came to see Daphne, if that's all right."

"No, Niles, it's not all right! Dear God what has gotten into you?"

Niles swallowed hard. "Well, I just wanted to-."

And suddenly her angelic face appeared.

"Dr. Crane, what are you doing here?"

The question wasn't spoken harshly like that of his brother or father, but softly with gentle concern. But it caught him off-guard just the same.

"I-I…"

"Come on, Niles! Out with it!" Martin bellowed. "Eddie and I need our rest!"

"He says he came here for Daphne." Frasier said.

Daphne gasped in surprise. "Me? But what could you possibly want with me?"

"That's what I'd like to know!" Frasier yelled. "Niles this is by far the most insane thing you've ever done!"

But Martin shook his head. "Not even close, Son. Not even close. Come on Frasier, he's not hurting anyone! I'm going back to bed. Goodnight kids."

"Goodnight, Dad." Niles said.

"Dr. Crane, I'd like to hear what your brother has to say, if you don't mind." Daphne said. "It must be important if he came all this way, so late at night. He is me friend, after all and I care about him… a lot."

Frasier was silent for a long moment before he shook his head.

"Fine. Enjoy your visit. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Frasier." Niles said.

When they were alone, Niles looked at Daphne, feeling more awkward than before. "Daphne, I'm so sorry I woke you. I was just… driving around, unable to sleep and I ended up by that pool hall where you went on your… um… date with, um..."

"Jimmy..." She finished, shuddering as she rubbed her arms. "Don't remind me."

"Right… Jimmy."

"Oh, I'm so glad you and your brother showed up. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't." Her words caught him off guard and he looked up in surprise.

"We were worried about you."

She didn't immediately respond but instead wore a far-away look. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. You're such a good friend."

"I cherish your friendship too, Daphne." Niles replied.

"When I found out that Jimmy was an ex-con, I didn't know what to do. I know I should have canceled our date right then and there but I was afraid. What if he'd become angry?"

Niles smiled. "Well it looked like you could take care of yourself. And you took pretty good care of Frasier and I, too."

Once again she surprised him when her cheeks flushed. "Well, I couldn't just let that man hurt you. There's no telling what he would have…. Done." There was a tiny catch in her voice that she probably didn't know was there. But he certainly did.

Boldly he moved his arm and handed her the flowers, smiling at her stunned expression. "Dr. Crane…"

"These are for you, Daphne."

She looked up at him in astonishment. "B-but why? It's not me birthday"

He smiled and took her hand. "I wanted to thank you, Daphne, for what you did for Frasier and I. Standing up to that horrible man. We should have been the ones protecting you, but instead you protected us. I can't tell you how much that means to me."

"They're beautiful." she said. "Thank you, Dr. Crane... Thank you so much."

"You're welcome Da-."

Her arms went around him and he sighed contently as she held him close. The intoxicating scent of her hair wafted around him and her soft lips fell onto his cheek, making him feel as though he could fly. In response, he hugged her tighter, but then reluctantly let go of her.

"It's late and I should really be going. If I can't sleep when I get home, I'll just catch up on my reading. Goodnight, Daphne."

"Wait."

He paused at the door and turned to face her. "What?"

"You're right. It is late and I don't like the idea of you driving around at night. It's dangerous. Why don't you stay here?"

"Oh no, Daphne, I couldn't." He said quickly. "I'll just-."

Her fingers covered his mouth, causing him to shiver. "Please… I insist. Now just wait here and I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable."

He sank onto the sofa and took off his shoes, sitting them under the coffee table. Within moments, he'd loosened his tie and removed his jacket, content to sit and enjoy the peaceful silence. True to her word, Daphne returned moments later with a pillow and a blanket. "Here you are."

Her thoughtfulness touched him deeply once more. "Thank you, Daphne. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this. And if I'm a burden in any way…"

"You couldn't be. You're family and we care about you. This is your home too, no matter what your brother and father say."

"Thank you, Daphne." He said again.

She smiled and touched his cheek. "Sweet dreams, Dr. Crane. Help yourself to anything you need."

When she was gone he made himself comfortable on the sofa and turned out the light. He was asleep at once, dreaming of the angel who was but a few feet away.


	16. The Show Where Lilith Comes Back

(Daphne's POV)

The headache came out of nowhere. Daphne could hardly concentrate on her chores for the pounding sensation within her. Niles had left hours ago, promising to return later and she found that she couldn't wait for him to come back. And when he did, she greeted him warmly, wanting so much to talk to him. But talking to anyone was impossible.

All she could think about was the constant thundering inside her head that only grew worse when the doorbell rang. That could only mean one thing. This was no ordinary headache. This was most definitely a psychic headache. And those were the worst kind.

The door opened, confirming her worst fear. For there in the doorway stood Lilith Crane, the ex-wife of Frasier. Daphne had never met the woman, not formally, but she'd heard plenty about her. And she couldn't help but notice how upset Niles seemed. Daphne was cordial to Lilith, of course, but as she held Martin's beer can to her forehead, she prayed that the woman would simply vanish into thin air, taking this horrific pain with her.

It was when Niles and Lilith said hello to one another that the truth of his anxiety came out. He was clearly angry with her for laughing during the moment that he and Mrs. Crane had said their wedding vows. No wonder he was so upset. The nerve of that woman, laughing during such a special moment! But then the most astonishing thing happened. The moment that Lilith apologized for her behavior, Niles was overjoyed, throwing his arms around her in gratitude.

And that's when Daphne's headache worsened. She cried out in pain, causing Niles to look over at her. And as expected, he went to her at once. "Daphne what is it?"

His comforting hands on her shoulders brought the tiniest bit of relief.

"Daphne?"

"Me head is throbbing." She replied, barely able to see.

"Perhaps I could rub your temples." He offered, to which Frasier was not happy.

"Niles!"

At his brother's harshness, Niles steppe d back, but Daphne's heart warmed at his kindness. She would never understand Frasier's discouragement. What was so wrong with being friends with his brother? It was far better than despising someone; she knew that all too well. But she refused to let Frasier bother her. She was in enough pain as it was.

"I think I'm going to go lie down in me room." She said. Without waiting for an answer, she retreated to her room, careful to avoid eye contact with Lilith. But then she heard;

"Feel better, Daphne."

The pounding grew worse and she picked up her pace. Once in her room, she laid down on her bed feeling a bit nauseous. She closed her eyes, willing this awful feeling to go away, but she feared that it never would.

She was almost asleep when she heard a soft knock on the door. In the darkness she tried to go and answer it, but the swaying room made it impossible. The door opened slowly and a figure walked into the room. And when she was able to focus, she saw his silhouette. Or at least she thought she did.

She squinted, trying to see him better and then he sat down beside her. "Niles?"

A soft cool cloth touched her face, bringing instant relief, followed by his gentle hand, brushing the hair from her forehead. And that touch told her that this moment was indeed real.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked quietly.

"I was worried about you. I wanted to make sure that you were all right."

"I feel bloody awful." She moaned. "Me head aches and my stomach…"

"I'm so sorry." He said. "I brought you some aspirin and some ginger ale."

Unexpected tears filled her eyes as she took the glass from him and consumed the aspirin. But his smile disappeared. "Oh Daphne… are you sure you're going to be all right? Perhaps I should take you to the hospital."

She leaned her head against the pillow and sighed. "I'll be all right in a little while. Thank you, Dr. Crane for being so thoughtful."

He smiled then. "Well… I'll let you get some rest. I'm sure Frasier will be livid that I came in here. He doesn't like-."

"Dr. Crane, will you stay here with me and keep me company? I could use a friend. If your brother doesn't like it, then he can deal with me."

"Are you sure?"

She smiled and took his hand. "I've never been more sure. I enjoy your company and I couldn't ask for a better friend."

"Thank you, Daphne. Sweet Dreams."

She wasn't sure when it happened, but the headache subsided and she drifted off into a deep sleep. But she was fully aware of Niles' fingers, stroking her hair, making her dreams even sweeter.


	17. A Midwinternight's Dream

(Niles POV)

Niles could hardly believe this moment was real, for it was as though he'd died and gone to heaven. Here he was in his mansion's living room, illuminated by flickering candlelight, staring into the eyes of the woman he loved.

Her head rested on one of his plush sofa pillows as she looked up at him, telling him her wishes and dreams. Wearing Maris's white nightgown, Daphne had never looked more angelic. He stared at her, listening intently to her every word. His head propped on his hand, he could have listened to her all night and suddenly he didn't care if Maris ever returned from Arizona. So what if there was a horrible storm outside? If she had really wanted to come home to him, she would have found a way.

Daphne had gone to great lengths to make him happy, unlike his uncaring wife. When Niles wanted to do something nice for Maris, Daphne didn't hesitate to offer to come and make dinner for them. And so she'd braved the stormy weather, a gesture which touched and amazed him. But he certainly didn't count on them being alone all evening, let alone the loss of power and the fact that Daphne was wearing his wife's most revealing outfit.

As he listened to her speaking from the heart, he was aware of her full pink lips and he wondered what it would be like to kiss her, just once. The feel of her lips against his was enough to send him into a state of euphoria from which he might not ever recover. But it was a chance he was willing to take.

Their faces were so close now, that he could feel her warm breath. And at that moment, he'd never felt so brave. His heart racing he stared deeply into her eyes.

"Daphne, there's something I need to tell you."

She smiled at him then. "All right."

"Daphne, I-."

He closed his eyes and moved even closer until suddenly their lips touched. And the feeling it produced was even more euphoric than he imagined. Her lips were as sweet as wine and as soft as silk and he longed to stay here, in this moment forever.

But when he drew back, he suddenly realized what he had done. He'd kissed one woman, while married to another! How could he have done such a thing? Maris might never forgive him, but in time he would get over that fact. It was Daphne he was worried about now. What could he possibly say to her?

It was best to start with the obvious. "Daphne, I'm sorry, I…."

The clock went off, startling him and she sat up in surprise.

"What was that?" He asked in a disoriented state.

"Dr. Crane, your glockenspiel has sprung to life!" She cried.

He looked around in confusion. "What? Oh, the clock! It's magnificent! Maris will be thrilled! She-." And then his heart sank. "Maris…"

She sat up and smiled at him. "You really love her, don't you?"

He thought for a moment, his mind remembering a thousand memories. "I do."

"I thought so. Mrs. Crane is very lucky to have you. And so am I."

When he gasped in surprise, she knelt beside him and kissed his cheek. "You're a good friend, Dr. Crane and I'll never forget everything you've done for me."

"Thank you, Daphne. I cherish your friendship too."

"Well, it looks like the storm has started to subside so I should probably be going home now."

"Right… I'll get your clothes. But Daphne, there's something I need to say."

"What is it?"

"About that kiss…"

"Oh, the one in my dreams?"

"Yes, um… what?"

"While we were talking I must have dozed off. For I could have sworn that a handsome man was suddenly kissing me in a large house, just like this one. Isn't that silly?"

He swallowed hard, not knowing if he should be relieved or upset. He'd kissed her and had almost confessed his feelings and yet she'd had no idea. But he couldn't tell her the truth now. The truth would shatter everything.

"Not at all. It's good to have dreams."

And then she hugged him. "You're absolutely right. And I hope that all of yours come true."

If she only knew that she was his dream; his only dream.


	18. And The Whimper Is...

(Daphne's POV)

When the doorbell rang, Daphne groaned in agony. From her place in Martin's chair, she was perfectly content. But it was the thought of getting up to answer the door that made her shudder. What was she thinking, buying shoes that were much too tight? Granted, she had gotten them on sale and they matched her dress (a black sleeveless number with a deep V-neck line) perfectly, but that fashion statement had come with a price-a big one. She'd never been in so much pain before, and all for a bloody pair of shoes!

The doorbell rang again and she was just about to brave her pain and try to stand in an attempt to answer it. But to her surprise, she heard the key unlocking to door and then it opened. She found herself staring not at her boss, but at Niles, who seemed equally as surprised to see her.

"Daphne…"

Her heart warmed at the sight of him. "H-Hello."

When she didn't stand to greet him, he looked at her curiously. "I didn't think anyone would be home now since the Seabee Awards, but I stopped by to give Frasier these CD's and-are you all right?"

She sighed, grateful that someone had finally shown a genuine interest in her well-being. Frasier and Martin certainly hadn't. And she found that she couldn't lie to her friend. He meant too much to her, even if such a lie wouldn't affect him directly.

"No, actually I'm not."

This caught his attention and he went to her, eyeing her inquisitively. "What's wrong?"

She looked at him, noting the way his eyes traveled down the length of her body. Most women would have been offended by the obvious chauvinism, but Niles captivation with her appearance was flattering to say the least. But she didn't want to embarrass him, so she simply smiled as best as she could. "Me feet are killing me!"

His eyebrows rose, for surely this wasn't at all what he expected her to say. "Your-."

"That's right, me feet! They hurt so badly at that bloody awards ceremony that I have no idea how I managed to sit through it! Even taking me shoes off didn't help."

Niles' mouth fell open. "So that's why you wanted me to -."

"Rub me feet, yes. But it's all right, Dr. Crane. I managed to make it home. It wasn't eas-Ow!"

Niles sat down on the sofa, watching her.

"Where are Frasier and Dad? And Roz?"

"Oh, your brother met a woman at the hotel and suddenly decided that he had to get to know her better. Your father was fed up with the whole thing and went to Duke's. I'm sure that neither of them will be back for several hours."

"And Roz?"

"She went off with Noel, if you can believe that."

"No, actually I can't."

"Me neither, but I bet her feet don't hurt as much as mine. And if she happens to set her sights on a man who isn't Noel, then I don't expect to see her for a few days. But don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I just need to rest for a while. I'd go into me room, but I can hardly move. This chair is quite comfortable, to be honest!"

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine."

Niles didn't seem convinced, but he stood and removed his keys from his pocket. "Well, if you're sure you'll be okay. I guess I'll just leave you to your peace and quiet. Oh, I left Frasier's CD's on the entry table, so could you see that he gets them?"

"Of course, Dr. Crane, please stay, if you want to. I enjoy your company. Here, let me get you some iced tea." Without another thought, Daphne put her hands on the armrests of Martin's chair, pushing herself to her feet. But the moment she took a step toward the kitchen, the pain was so excruciating that she cried out, causing Niles alarm. She bit her lip, amazed that she managed to make it to the kitchen without collapsing to the floor. But suddenly she turned to him and winced.\

"I don't… think I can do this!"

He was at her side in an instant. "Daphne, come here and let me take care of you. I can't stand to see you in such pain."

"But-."

"I won't take no for an answer. Just put your arm around my waist. Can you take a few steps to the brown leather chair?"

She wrapped her arm around his waist, feeling the breath catch in his chest as he smiled at her.

She winced at the thought of being on her feet, but it was the only way. "I think so."

"All right then, just hold onto me and take your time."

They moved slowly into the living room, but the plush carpet beneath them might as well have been a bed of nails. The way he was holding her while she walked brought back memories of her childhood when she'd been stung by an insect or cut her foot and her brothers would help her walk into the house and take care of her.

"Just take it nice and slow." Niles was saying now.

She did as instructed, the pain worsening with each step. And when she finally made it to the soft leather chair, she sank into the seat, feeling as though she'd run a marathon. Her feet were throbbing so badly that she felt like crying.

"Just… stay there and I'll be right back." Niles said. He disappeared into the kitchen and she leaned her head against the back of the chair, closing her eyes. She could hear him moving and clanging things in the kitchen and she wanted to help him look for whatever it was he was looking for. But she was in too much pain.

The next thing she knew he was beside her, holding a plastic tub full of warm water. The gesture surprised her more than he would ever know.

"What's this?"

He smiled and put the tub of water on the floor, gesturing to her feet. "I put some Epsom salt in the water, so it should only take a few minutes to start working. Let me know if the water is too hot, though. I don't want to hurt you."

She stared at him, unable to believe that he (or any human being) could be so kind. And when he turned to walk away, she took his hand, smiling at the way he shivered at her touch. Then she slowly put her feet into the water, sighing at the almost instantaneous relief. Her eyes closed and she leaned her head against the back of the chair, amazed at how relaxed she felt.

Sometime later, her eyes fluttered open and she found that she was alone. But something was different. On the coffee table next to her were two towels, her romance novel, and a bottle of aspirin with a glass of water, along with a note. Curiously she picked up the note and smiled at her friend's perfect penmanship.

Daphne, you looked so peaceful that I hated to wake you. I trust that the Epsom Salt worked wonders on your pain. You'll notice that I went into your room and got your romance book and your slippers. I'm sorry for intruding on your privacy, but I wanted to make sure you were comfortable. I'm so sorry you have had to endure such pain and had I been able at the Sea Bee awards, I would have gladly rubbed your feet. But in case you're still hurting, I left some aspirin and water. It sounds crazy, but believe me, it words. I know from living with Maris.  
Niles Crane.

Her heart warmed, reading his words and she lifted her feet from the tub, grabbing a towel to dry off. But then she noticed something else… A blanket was draped across her body and on the floor next to her were her slippers. She must have fallen asleep and he'd taken the time to tend to her. The thought brought tears to her eyes.

She wondered how she'd gotten so lucky to have found such a wonderful friend. With a smile on her face she rose from the chair and carried the tub of water into the kitchen, pouring the water into the sink. She'd clean up the mess later. Amazingly she had no trouble walking, as the pain was minimal at best.

Grateful that she was alone, she returned to the living room and curled up on the sofa, wrapping the blanket around her. Soon she was asleep, dreaming of her best friend and the special bond they shared, for Niles Crane truly was a healing angel.


	19. Give Him The Chair!

(Niles 'POV)

When Niles found himself alone in Frasier's condo, he couldn't help but feel a strong sense of relief. He loved his brother but sometimes…

He looked up to see Daphne walk into the living room. In her pink sweater she took his breath away.

"Here's your wife's necklace, Dr. Crane."

With trembling fingers, he took the emerald necklace from her, remembering how beautiful she looked wearing it. And when she was smiling at him, it made her even more so.

"I'm sorry for dropping the necklace down me blouse, but it was quite funny, the look on your brother's face, wasn't it?"

She laughed and had it not been for the ache in his heart, he might have laughed along with her, for the faux paus was certainly unexpected. She'd asked to try on the necklace that he bought for Maris and he'd gladly obliged, but when she lifted her hair to allow him to fasten the necklace, the scent of her shampoo made him dizzy and he dropped the necklace, sending it, to his horror, into her blouse. And he had to admit that it was quite humorous, after the initial shock wore off. But now he looked away, pained by the conversation that he'd had with Frasier while Daphne was in her room; the conversation in which Frasier had implied that Maris was unattractive, even if his older brother hadn't said a word. When he sighed deeply, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you all right, Dr. Crane?"

"Yes, of course, Daphne. I'm perfectly fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

She gasped lightly at the sight of him. "Oh, Dr. Crane, your nose! It's bleeding!"  
Horrified, he reached for his handkerchief and held it to his nose. "Oh…"

"May I?"

When he looked at her in surprise, she gently took the handkerchief from his hand and carefully blotted the base of his nose. The gesture, although small, touched him deeply. Her soft skin brushed against his jawline, making his heart skip a beat. And when she was finished, she frowned. "You're not all right, are you?"

He hung his head low and sighed once more.

"What happened?"

"Dad's chair. I was just making a joke, saying that at least I didn't have to live with something unattractive. I was referring to the chair, Daphne! I didn't mean-." He glanced at her, expecting her to think him crazy, but to his amazement, she watched him with genuine concern.

"It's all right, Dr. Crane."

"No, it's not all right, Daphne! Don't you see? Frasier thought I was talking about Maris!"

"Oh…"

"I fell in love with Maris because… well, it certainly wasn't because of her looks and… well, frankly I can't remember what drew me to her, but that doesn't mean… I can't help it if she's not…"

Daphne was rubbing his back now, the soothing gesture calming his irrational anger.

"Is that what's bothering you? That your brother doesn't find Mrs. Crane attractive?"

Niles said nothing in response. But he didn't have to. She knew what he was thinking, he was sure of it. Gently she took his hand and his heart skipped a beat.

"Don't you worry about what your brother thinks, Dr. Crane! All that matters is that you and Mrs. Crane love each other. To tell you the truth, I envy-."

He looked up startled when she was suddenly silent. "You what?"

She smiled shyly and he could have sworn he saw tears glistening in her eyes.

"Nothing, Dr. Crane. Thanks for taking care of me the other night after the Sea Bee Awards. I was so touched by your kindness and your beautiful note."

"I was happy to do it, Daphne. You're my friend and I care about you."

She blinked back tears and hugged him warmly, holding him for a long moment. When she let go she smiled at him. "Dr. Crane, what were you going to say before about Mrs. Crane? You said, I can't help it if she's not…"

He swallowed hard, torn between being grateful that he hadn't finished his thought and wishing he'd told her how he felt about her. "Daphne, I-."

"It's all right. It's none of me business anyway." She smiled at him and carefully took the emerald necklace from him, placing it into the velvet box. "Why don't you give this to Mrs. Crane right now and tell her how much you love her?"

He smiled and took the box from her. He hated to leave Daphne, but he knew that she was right. He also knew that he could never tell her what he had been thinking earlier, for it was much too awkward. What what would she think of him?

However his heart would never forget what he longed to say to her, but instead kept it locked away in his soul. And perhaps one day he'd be able to say the words to her, the way they were meant to be said.

And then his silent words came back to him, the words he wanted so much to say:

"I can't help it if Maris isn't beautiful like you, Daphne. But there's no one on earth who could possibly match your beauty, inside or out."


	20. Fortysomething

(Daphne's POV)

Her heart pounding in a combination of nervousness and anticipation, Daphne walked into the living room, pulling her red coat around her shoulders. "I'm ready to go, Dr. Crane!"  
As Niles grabbed his coat, Frasier watched them curiously. "Niles, where are you two off to?"

"I'm giving Daphne a lift."

"I'm meeting some of me girlfriends for darts and drinks." Daphne explained.

Her heart rate increased as she walked to the door, aware of Niles following close behind. Both of them said a word during their short journey from the elevator to the lobby and finally to the garage where his fancy car sat, waiting to be driven. It certainly was beautiful and she almost felt like royalty when Niles opened the door for her. She slid onto the leather seat, looking around in amazement. It was the most wonderful car she'd ever seen, much more than anything she would ever be able to afford.

Almost as if on impulse, she reached over and unlocked the driver's side door. As Niles opened the door and climbed inside, he seemed surprised by her gesture.

"Thank you, Daphne."

"You're welcome Dr. Crane." It made her a bit sad to think that something that felt so natural to her could mean so much to him. But to say anything might hurt his feelings. And so she simply smiled.

"Thank you so much for doing this, Dr. Crane. I normally catch a ride with me girlfriend Sharon, but she couldn't make it tonight, so it'll just be Miranda, meself and Susan. But it should be fun. Since I've been working for your brother, I don't get to see me girlfriends as often as I'd like."

When she looked at him, the smile he wore disappeared and she reached for his arm. "Oh, Dr. Crane, I didn't mean… I love working for your brother. You have a wonderful family. And you… well, you've become such a good friend to me. This might sound silly, but I don't know what I would do without you."

In response, he swallowed hard, shivering when she squeezed his hand. "Thank you, Daphne. I feel the same… a-about you."

His nervousness made her smile, but he had absolutely no reason to be nervous. He was a sophisticated man; handsome, successful. And she was just a poor physical therapist from Manchester. But somehow in a short period of time, they'd grown closer than she ever thought possible.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Niles insert a CD into the CD player. Instantly the car was filled with the most incredible music she'd ever heard. It was so lovely that she leaned her head against the plush leather seat and sighed.

"You don't mind this music do you Daphne?"

"Not at all. It's beautiful, Dr. Crane. What is it?"  
"Vissa d'Arte from Tosca. It's my favorite aria."

"I can certainly see why."

They drove in silence, listening to the beautiful soprano singing in such an incredible voice as the music surrounded them with calmness. But all too soon they arrived at the Pike Street Bar and Grill. Niles slowed the car to a stop in front of the curb and she turned to him, suddenly feeling shy. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. I really appreciate this."

"Will you be okay getting home, Daphne?"

"Oh yes, I'll be fine. Me girlfriend Susan will give me a lift home. I see her car parked right over there." She pointed to the blue Mazda that she'd ridden in countless times on nights like these. Almost reluctantly she opened the car door surprised when Niles rushed to her side to help her out of the car. "Oh… thank you, . That's very nice of you."

They stood on the sidewalk staring at one another, until Niles finally broke the silence. "All right. Well… I'll see you soon?"

She smiled and reached for his hand. "Of course."

He turned and headed for his car, but she stood watching him for a moment. And then she called his name. "Dr. Crane?"

He paused with his hand on the door. "Yes, Daphne?"

Her heart did a tiny flip in her chest and for a moment she felt like a school girl again. "Would you… like to join us? I'm sure that Susan and Miranda wouldn't mind."

He smiled and his cheeks reddened in the darkness making him even more handsome than before. "Thank you, Daphne but I probably should be getting home."

She felt a tinge of disappointment, but she fully understood as she smiled at him. "Perhaps next time then."

"I look forward to it. Have a good time, Daphne."

She smiled and went to him, kissing his soft cheek. "I will. Thank you, Dr. Crane."

She wasn't sure how long she stood there watching him drive away, but as she hurried into the bar, she knew that she'd never find a better friend.


	21. Travels With Martin

(Niles POV)

Never in his lifetime had Niles experienced such ecstasy. It was the most relaxing, most incredible feeling imaginable. And to think that a woman could do such things with such small and delicate hands was incredible. But he didn't want to question it. Instead, he simply enjoyed this euphoric moment, feeling as though he'd died and gone to heaven.

He moaned with pleasure, wondering if other men had experienced this realm of happiness. Somehow he doubted it. He and Daphne had become closer than ever and he liked to think that she would be gentler with him than she would with men she knew only casually. But he had a feeling that those men found her just as angelic and lovely as he did.

His head lay against the wooden dining table as Daphne's hands worked wonders on his aching back; kneading, massaging in a gentle rhythm. It was the best back massage he had ever had.

He'd arrived at his brother's condo only forty-five minutes before, barely able to walk. It was a miracle that he'd even been able to drive from Sea-Tac Airport, given the excruciating pain he was in. What was he thinking, not hiring a skycap?

Determined to be a good husband, he'd unloaded her excessive amount of luggage from the car and put it on the sidewalk. This turned out to be a major disaster as she reminded him for the hundredth time in their marriage that she couldn't possibly lift even the smallest bag for fear of her back snapping like a twig. And so he drove his car across the street to the crowded parking garage that looked like a giant spiral, miraculously finding a parking place on the top level. From there it was a race against time, hurrying to return to the street level where she was waiting, albeit furiously.

As calmly as possible, he took her bags and carried them one by one into the airport, even standing in the security line with her until she reached the point where un-ticketed passengers were forbidden. He moved to kiss her lips, hurt when she turned her head abruptly allowing him to kiss her cheek but for a second before she walked off. He watched her walk through security and then waved, knowing that she wouldn't wave back. But he loved her, and it was worth the effort that he'd gone through. After all she'd been looking forward to this trip for months. She was going to Dallas to visit her sister. Dallas was, in fact her holy land, not because of religion but because it was the site of the first Neiman-Marcus.

"Oh… Dr. Crane!"

Daphne's voice filled his senses, realizing him even more and he moaned with pleasure. "Oh, call me Niles."

But to his dismay he heard his brother's voice and then Daphne moved away as Frasier went on about some dull caller he'd encountered that morning. Reluctantly, Niles lifted his head and the magical time he'd spent with Daphne was gone. But he couldn't resist patting her arm, although he needed no excuse to have the pleasure of touching her. He got up from the chair a new man, feeling as though he could do anything.

"Thank you, Daphne. I feel much better now."

"I'm glad, Dr. Crane. I'm always here for you, if you need me."

And then she smiled, warming his heart once more. Perhaps he should carry Maris' luggage more often.


	22. Author! Author!

(Daphne's POV)

Daphne stared at Martin in shock, unable to stop the tears that had turned from sympathetic tears to hot and angry with one startling revelation.

"How could you do such a horrible thing?" She shouted.

But Martin only shrugged. "What?"

"How could you do that to your sons… just lie to them like that?"

"Daphne, I wasn't-."

"YOU WERE!" She yelled, no longer caring that she was making a complete fool of herself. "Why did you do that? You knew that I was upset, so why-."

Anger surged through her and she lunged at him, intent on hurting him. But Frasier arrived in the nick of time.

"Dear God, what's going on in here?"

"She's gone crazy, Frasier! Look at her!" Martin replied.

"You're the one who's crazy, old Man! How could you do such a thing? You-."

Frasier moved between them, holding Daphne's hands to keep her at bay. But she continued to thrash about, having no idea what was wrong with her.

"Daphne, Daphne, stop this, right now!" Frasier said sternly as though he was talking to Eddie. She wasn't a dog for God's sake! "What has gotten into you?" Have you lost your mind?"

She said nothing, but instead glared angrily at her boss. He didn't understand. No one would. And the fact that he'd spoken to her as though she were a child angered her even more. "How dare you, Dr. Crane! I'm not a child and I don't deserve to be spoken to in such-."

"What's going on?"

Daphne looked up, mortified to see Niles standing in the doorway.

"She's a nut, that's what's going on!" Martin grumbled.

Daphne swallowed hard and pushed her way past Niles, unable to look at him. She'd humiliated herself enough for one day, and insulted his family as well. She stared straight ahead and didn't look back until she'd reached the balcony.

Slamming the door behind her, she unleashed the tears that she'd been holding in. Instantly the skyline of Seattle blurred before her eyes. Bloody hell, what was wrong with her, freaking out over one fabricated story? Martin had only told the story to get Niles and Frasier to stop fighting and make up but when she found out that it wasn't real, it hurt her deeply. It was so like Mr. Crane to fabricate such a story. Maybe Niles and Frasier had found it amusing but she certainly didn't.

"Daphne?"

At the sound of his voice she whirled around, brushing the tears from her cheeks. "I-I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I-."

He moved closer to him and instinctively she held out her arms, beckoning him to hold her. She'd never been so bold with her emotions before but he went to her willingly. She leaned against him sobbing into his chest, not even knowing why she was crying so hard. He held her close, stroking her back and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. But she couldn't stay like this forever, as much as she wanted to. It wasn't right. And it was hard to let go.

"What happened?" he asked quietly.

Slowly she drew out of his arms and looked at him. "I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry I got so mad at your father and brother. But I just couldn't help meself. If your father hadn't told that story about Gus-."

Niles nodded. "Yes, that was unfortunate, wasn't it? Makes you realize that you can't take one minute of your life for granted."

"Dr. Crane, about that story…"

"Yes?"

She looked down at her feet and moved her eyes to his. "It's not true."

His mouth fell open. "What?"

"Your father, he made it up! I mean this must be a shock to you. It was to me. And to think that I got so upset over something that wasn't true! I feel so stupid! I can't believe your father would do something like that to you!"

"It's all right, Daphne. I think I know why he did it."

"No, it's not all right! It's terrible!"

"I suppose I understand why he did it. Niles said. "To teach Frasier and I a lesson. And we needed one."

"You must think I'm completely daft."

"I would never think that, Daphne."

She turned to face him, unable to believe what she'd just heard. "You mean you don't think I'm completely-."

"I think you're a kind and caring soul. I've never met anyone with a heart as big as yours."

She brushed away a tear and hugged him tightly. "I love you Dr. Crane."

Beneath her touch she felt him gasp lightly. And then he held her closer. "I love you too, Daphne."


	23. Frasier Crane's Day Off

(Niles POV)

"This is Dr. Niles Crane, filling in for his ailing brother Dr. Frasier Crane on KACL 880 AM. I'm ready to take your calls so here we go. Let's Get Better!"

Amused at his quick thinking, Niles glanced at Roz who gave him a thumbs-up.

"Okay, Roz who's our first caller?"

"We have a woman from Seattle on Line One but she won't give her name, or what she's calling about."

Niles rolled his eyes. "Well, that's very… Gee, it's nice to have a call screen to weed out crank calls, now isn't it?"

"Hey, it's not my fault she won't give her name!" Roz retorted. "Well, then perhaps we should just take another call."

"There aren't any."

"All right, send her through. But tell her that the next time-."

"Here she comes."

Niles braced himself for what could be the worst experience of his life and he could feel his fingers trembling as he pushed the button.

"This is Dr. Niles Crane and I'm here to help you. Now, let's get better!"

The caller said nothing but he could hear her soft cries. Or at least he thought he heard them. "Caller, are you there?"

"Ye-yes, I…"

"How can I help you?"

"I'm not sure anyone can."

Niles and Roz exchanged glances.

"Look, Miss… whatever you're going through or how hopeless you think things are, there's always a way-.."

The caller sighed deeply. "I-I think I'm in love with someone and I'm not sure what to do."

Niles eyes widened. That voice, it sounded so familiar. Almost as though...

"Is that Daphne?" Roz mouthed from the booth. And suddenly Niles felt light-headed.

"Hello, are you there?" the woman shouted.

"Y-yes, yes. I'm here." Niles stammered. "I'm here and ready to help you."

"I-I shouldn't have called. I'm sorry to have bothered you. Goodbye."

"No wait! Don't hang up!"

The dial tone buzzed in his ear, but all he could do was to stare straight ahead, trying to let what he'd just heard sink in. The caller was most definitely Daphne. There was no doubt in his mind. The accent wasn't noticeable but Daphne had a knack for changing her voice, just as she'd done on many occasions.

"Dr. Crane, we have Pat on Line 2, he's having trouble with his cat."

But Niles wasn't listening. He continued to stare straight ahead, his heart broken. He should have known that this would happen.

Daphne was a beautiful woman and it was only natural that she would fall in love someday. But knowing that she loved another man didn't make it hurt any less. If only he could have her for his own, he'd love her the way she deserved to be loved. He just hoped she would find happiness with this man, for no one deserved it more than she.


	24. My Coffee With Niles

(Daphne's POV)

Daphne was more than happy to be going to Café Nervosa again, even if it was with Mr. Crane. She loved the old man but lately he'd become downright infuriating. Just that morning he'd suggested that she put her feet behind her forehead and spin like a top. What in the world had gotten into him? Frasier should know, but the truth was that he and Martin hadn't been getting along.

However, she'd asked this very question of his eldest son, who replied simply by saying "Just ignore him when he gets like that, isn't that right, Niles? Niles? NILES!"

Startled, Niles looked up, blinking when he saw Daphne standing beside him. "I'm sorry; I'm just feeling a little dizzy."

"You poor man maybe you'd better sit down." Gently Daphne coaxed Niles into his chair and put her hands on his shoulders. "Now, just relax for a bit, and you'll feel better soon."

"Thank you, Daphne. I-."

"Well, come on, what are you waiting for?" Martin grumbled, startling her out of her thoughts. "If we don't hurry I'm going to miss my program!" And for effect, he grabbed her arm as he pulled her out of the cafe.

When they reached the car, she hurried shoved him inside and then sat Eddie onto Martin's lap. "I'll be right back. I forgot me bumbershoot in the cafe! It looks like it might rain!"

"Aw, speak English will ya?"Martin grumbled.

Ignoring him, she slammed the car door and headed back into the café. She'd barely reached the door when she heard Frasier and Niles say her name.

"Why don't we just change the subject?" Niles was asking.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Frasier replied. "Are you in love with Daphne?"

Daphne stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening. She knew that she shouldn't be here, eavesdropping on a conversation between her boss and his brother. But she couldn't tear herself away.

At the unexpected question, Niles nearly chocked on his drink, sending the liquid flying across the table. And then, embarrassed by his actions, he wiped his mouth.  
She wanted to leave, knew she should leave, but her heart wouldn't let her. Instead she stayted hidden from view.

"Well?"

"Frasier I refuse to dignify that question with a response." Niles replied, startling Daphne. And his next comment surprised her even more.

"Niles…"

"Oh, all right. I don't know! There, are you happy?" he shouted.

Daphne swallowed hard, willing her tears away.

"Are you?" Frasier asked. "Are you happy Niles?"

Niles was silent for a moment. "Actually, yes. I am. Maris and I are very happy."

"So you really love her."

"I do."

"Well then I 'm happy for you, Niles. I really am."

The tears that Daphne had been holding in were now slowly making their way down her cheeks. She should have known. Of course he loved his wife. She never should have thought otherwise. Or hoped that he might…

Oh why had she called the radio station while Niles was filling in for Frasier? She was supposed to be working, making sure that Frasier was comfortable and that he got better quickly, not listening to Niles and his sweet, soft and sexy voice on the radio. And worse, she'd practically confessed her love for her best friend on air, although she'd disguised her voice and hung up before she said anything really stupid.

She and Niles were friends, and friendship was worth more than anything to her. It was enough. It had to be. She couldn't bear to think of the alternative, being without him. She couldn't lose him. For doing so would shatter her to pieces. She loved him so much and that would never change, even if that love was never reciprocated.

THE END (Of Part 1… Part 2 will follow shortly…)


End file.
